Staff Only
by KissingFire
Summary: Being cheated on by her boyfriend, Clarissa Morgenstern is the Ice Queen of her household. New staff member Jace Wayland might be what it takes to make her learn to trust again...M for language.
1. She's A Screamer

**Staff Only **

**Hey, guys. Just so you know, this is NOT my story. It's my little sis writing. She wants to use my account so i'm like, 'As long as you write PG only, it's cool.' **

**Warning: She isn't exactly an awesome speller-OW! Little bitch slapped me...**

_"Where are my SHOES?"_

Silence.

_"IZZY?"_

"I'm busy," Isabelle Lightwood screamed back. "We don't all have our own freakin' set of servants, you know."

_Ding! Ding!_

"ISABELLE!" Clarissa Morgenstern hollered at the top of her lungs. "Answer the damn door!"

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it..."

"You'll be getting it if you don't answer it in five seconds," Clarissa grumbled.

She heard the front door bang open.

Then: "Oh, you must be the Wayland boy."

Clarissa bristled. "WAYLAND? HE'S THREE FREAKIN' DAYS LATE!"

Faintly she heard a sarcastic voice saying, "Christ, what _does _Morgenstern feed that banshee?"

She was about to scream at him that she'd tell her father on him but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of yelling again.

"You'll be the one feeding, clothing, serving, and cleaning for her now, Mr. Wayland," Izzy remarked.

"You're kidding," Wayland said flatly.

"Nope," Izzy sang in a sing-song voice, popping the 'p'. "You're required to give her a back massage at nine."

"How about a chest massage?" he suggested hopefully. "Of course, she'd have to-"

"CERTAINTLY NOT," Clarissa tore the door open, stomping her way down the stairs and glaring at Isabelle. "Fire him."

Izzy looked clearly amused, but kept her face carefully composed. "I'm afraid I don't have the power to do that, Ms. Morgenstern," she said sweetly.

Clarissa stomped her foot again. "Then CALL MY FATHER!"

Izzy shook her head. "And risk being fired? You call him."

Clarissa fought the urge to claw at the maid's face. "I could fire you faster than you can say 'prostitute', you bitch."

Turning her back on her, she repressed the urge to drool at her new servant.

He was tall, lean, with silky blond curls, golden skin and golden eyes.

She scowled at him. "Since I can't fire you YET," she snarled 'yet'. "Go assist Kaelie with the plumbing duties."

Wayland wrinkled his nose. "I knew I should've gone to military school," he grumbled as he stalked away.

Clarissa sighed and glanced at Isabelle, and noticed with horror, that she was ogling after the blond.

To her surprise, she felt bitter resentment flare in her chest.

"Isabelle?" she growled. The dark-haired girl glanced at her. "Yes?"

"Go find my damn shoes or you're sleeping in the stables with the pigs."

**This is betaed by my older sister who is...singing along with Justin Bieber? WTF?**

**Review, please. Anything to get rid of this image.**


	2. Pipes

**A/N: Yes, I'm afraid our little Clary takes the word BITCH to the extreme. But be patient, grasshoppers, you will soon find out why...**

**Me: Yes, I'm back, your welcome**

**KissingFire: They missed me more**

**Me: More Jace in this chapter**

**KissingFire: Because I wanted him to**

**Me: Well, I want him**

**Jace: I want neither of you**

**Clary: You want me**

**Jace:...**

**Jace: Uh...I was actually gonna say Miley Cyrus..**

**KissingFire: I didn't know you had it in for sluts**

**Me: Yeah. I could always be _your _slut *wiggles eyebrows***

From her position in her room, from her window, Clarissa smirked as she watched Wayland and Fey walking up the path that led to the basement doors.

They were obviously flirting, Fey tossing her gold hair, Wayland catching it and playing with the lax streads with his slender fingers.

The top left of Clarissa's lip twitched a little. Not a smile. A twitch. Her usually furious eyes were sad, lonely.

She remembered when she and her boyfriend used to hold hands like that.

Clarissa's face hardened, and she shook her head. _Ugh, this is what you get for going soft, Morgenstern,_ she scolded herself. _Bad memories._

She shook herself lightly, scowling.

Employees were not allowed to show any form of PDA, whatsoever.

Clarissa smirked to herself, ringing up Jonathon, the head plumber of the Morgenstern household.

"Ms. Morgenstern? How may I help you?"

"Sebastian," she said in a sweet voice. "I have a little job for you..."

MEANWHILE...

"So, _Kaelie, _is it?" Wayland gave the beautiful blond a charming smirk, giving himslef a mental pat on the back at her shiver.

"Um, yeah," she gave him a sweet and seductive look from beneath her eyelashes. "What's yours?"

"Jace," he said conversationally, sliding a slender hand across the small of her back. "But I like your name better."

''Oh, stop being modest," she giggled. "Your name is sexy."

Jace smirked. "You know-"

"WAYLAND! FEY! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, AND REPORT TO THE FUCKIN' BASEMENT!"

Jace stared in awe at the closed window. "Since when'd she have a bullhorn?"

Kaelie shrugged. "Since she was four. But," she glanced nervously up at the window to Clarissa's room. "She doesn't usually need it."

"I agree," Jace raised an eyebrow. "She has some pretty long vocals."

Kaelie nodded, grabbing Jace's hand and leading him to the basement door, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"You can't blame her," she murmured to herself, as she grabbed a screwdriver and tossing it to Jace. "She used to be a really sweet girl."

Jace stared at her. "You're kidding."

Kaelie shook her head. "Nope. She and I would hang out, a lot. The two of us and Izzy."

Jace raised an eyebrow, mimicking her movements of loosening the kitchen pipes, where they were supposed to unclog. "What changed?"

Kaelie sighed, wiping some sweat off here brow. "Her boyfriend."

"She had a boyfriend?" Jace stared at her. "Brave man."

Kaelie frowned. "No, he wasn't. He was a coward."

Jace blew a curl out of his view. "What'd he do?"

Kaelie frowned. "No one knows the whole story. Clarissa's older brother, Max, beat the shit out of him though. I think he cheated on her."

"You think?"

Kaelie sighed, sticking a stick down in the hole, poking out some old casserole. "They were having problems before that. Hand me that pipe, would you?"

"Which one?"

"The one under the label 'Bathroom'. I need to replace this pipe with that one. It doesn't fit. Hole's too small."

Jace stared at her, before snickering.

Kaelie looked apalled, and slapped him with her greasy rag. "Ew! Jace!"

"Fine, fine. Here." He handed her the pipe, taking the one she offered him. He looked at it, shrugged, and placed it on the ground, not bothering to stick it in with the other pipes.

Kaelie didn't notice this, so she didn't have the sense to warn him.

"So," she said, turning to face him. "Let's get everything straight, shall we?"

Jace frowned at her. "I am straight," he said, slightly offended.

"Dumb ass," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "No I mean, the backround check of everyone here.  
"There's Max, Clarissa's older brother by three years, and is a total Geek God." She sighed dreamily. "But everyone knows he's not interested in anyone here.

"Then Magnus, Clarissa's designer. He has a boyfriend, Izzy's brother, and is totally annoying sometimes."

Kaelie let out a slightly strangled breath. "Then there's Jonathon. Stay away from him, Jace," she warned him. "He has a fetish for pranking newbies. He's the head plumber."

Jace grinned. "Makes sense. Most guys love having the hobby of shoving huge pipes in those tight little-"

"Finish that sentence and I will smack you," Kaelie warned him with a giggle. "But, seriously. Jon's cute, but..." She shrugged uncomfortable. "His girlfriend was the one who cheated with Clarissa's boyfriend."

Jace studied her for a moment. "You like him." It wasn't a question.

Kaelie swallowed, hard and looked away. "Maia and Simon are together," she went on in a thick voice, as if he hadn't spoken at all. "And, if you value your life, steer clear of Valentine."

Jace glanced over at her. "Clary's dad?"

Kaelie blinked at him. "What'd you just call her?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Please. You can't honestly say that you _like_ her name. It's like..." he searched for a word. "As crappy as Reneesme."

Realizing what he said, Jace's eyes widened in terror, as Kaelie laughed at him. "I..cannot _believe_," she gasped out. "That _you_...read the Twilight books."

Jace scowled. "Shut up. I do not."

"Who're you? Team Edward? Or..." she panted dreamily. "Jacob?"

Jace threw her a disgusted look. "Edward sparkles. He puts hairspray in his hair. He's against sex. _Why would I like him?"_

Kaelie snorted. "Who _do_ you like?"

Jace smirked at her. "Rosalie. Kristen Stewart's too..." he shuddered. "Messed up."

Kaelie laughed. "Only you would like Rosalie-" She was cut off by a gurgling noise. Her eyes widened. "What the hell was that?"

Jace paled, staring at the bathroom pipes, which is where the gurgling came from.

"Please." Kaelie cleared her throat. "Please tell me you put that pipe I gave you in the hole."

Jace picked up the forgotten pipe, looking up at Kaelie. "Uh oh."

_Splat._

Jace blinked, staring at Kaelie through the piles of crap that had shot down on his and Kaelie's heads.

"Damn." He clapped his hands, little flecks of waste pelting Kaelie.

Kaelie groaned. "JONATHON."

"Just so you know," a deep voice drawled from the walls and pipes of the bathroom. "I can hear your. Every. Word."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Jonathon?"

Kaelie didn't answer, her face an embarrassed red. "Dammit!" she groaned. "Do you know how close he and Clary-Clarissa are?"

Jace shrugged. "A lot, I'm guessing?"

Kaelie winced. "If you're lucky, Clarissa won't tell her dad. Just give you extra duties."

"WAYLAND! FEY! ASSES IN THE LIBRARY!" Kaelie and Jace shared a look. "NOW!"

They scampered off, silently cursing Jonathon in their heads.

**Review!**

**Sneak Peek at next chapter, "Thunderstorms and Nightmares"...**

"I don't think you're a bitch," Jace said defensively.

Clarissa looked at him with a sardonic expression. "Bull."

Jace shuffled his feet in the doorway. "Look," he said exasperatedly. "Can I come in or not?"

Clarissa shifted in her bed, considering. Just as she was opening her mouth to say 'NO', a strike of lightning sounded, causing her to jump and squeal.

Jace sighed. "Looks like I'm coming in."


	3. Stormy Nights

**HEY!**

**Anyone there? **

**:p Crap. I know I haven't updated this in like, _years. _My sister kept bugging me about it, she was all like "We have to update on STAFF ONLY, we have to update! OMG, OMG, stop slapping me, bitch!"**

**Anyways, here's the chapter all you people have been waiting for...And I decided not to name it 'Thunderstorms and Nightmares"...So, yeah...**

**(~~~...~~~)**

**Clarissa (Cause I know how much everyone _loves _her)**

She hated storms.

Thunderstorms, especially. Every clap of thunder and lightening had always scared her, since she was a little girl. They made her feel small and helpless, because really, nobody could go against nature. And win.

Clarissa sighed, burrowing deeper under her sheets, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to imagine that she was on a cloud, with a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her, sort of like Sebastian used to do-

_No. _She stubbornly pushed thoughts of him out of her head, flipping over on her side, staring at the shadows that shuddered and flickered in beat with the lightning flashes.

Clarissa closed her eyes, and bit her lip. Maybe if she had her iPod-No, Max took that when he went away to that trip in Hawaii.

She moaned in aggravation, grabbing her pillow and pulling it over her head, silently seething over the fact she'd let her nerdy brother take her favorite distraction.

_Maybe I'll steal his pocket calculator when he comes back, that'll piss the fucker off-_

A sudden, loud clap of thunder boomed, rattling her eardrums, and causing her to let out an embarrassingly loud scream.

A knock sounded on her door, causing her to shake, terrifed of the simple sound.

"Morgenstern?" The familiar, dry drawl of Jace Wayland passed through her door, and despite herself, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

She frowned. Huh. She'd never felt that way, just by the voice of somebody, before.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing near my room, Wayland?" She barked out, insecurity and fear washing through her. No. He would not make her feel this way. She would have Father fire him if she had to.

"I heard you screaming. Christ. Forget it." Footsteps started, and panic clutched at her at the thought of being alone, again.

"Wait!"

_Why the heck did you just say that, Morgenstern, _she demanded, inwardly. _You don't need anybody. _

The footsteps stopped.

"You-You can come in. I want you to clear out my closet; I have new clothes coming in tomorrow." _Since when did you feel the need to explain your reasons to those idiotic employees? _The bitchy voice in her head screamed. _Order him to do it._

Clarissa wanted to argue back with her inner-self, but remembered how emotionally weak she'd been, such a pushover when she met Sebastian. She would not give off the impression that she could be won over so easily; Not again.

Her door opened, and Wayland walked in, and to her surprise and horror, her heartbeat sped up at the sight of him. "You want me to clear out your closet?" He looked disbelieving. "Ha. No. It's eleven in the freakin' night; I'm sure you can wait 'till tomorrow."

Clarissa schooled her features; Hard, arrogant mask of scorn directed at him. "Do it right now, or you will scrape out every pipe in this building; By yourself."

He didn't seem to be affected by her threat. Clarissa frowned. If it'd been Isabelle, she would've cussed her out from underneath her breath, but otherwise wouldn't have said anything. Any of the other staff members would've been grimacing at the thought.

But never had anyone ever ignored her threat.

"I'm terrifed," Wayland said in a bland voice. "Quaking in my shoes."

_Jerk._

She crossed her arms. "Whatever. Just clean my damn closet."

Wayland shrugged, but rolled up his sleeves. Clarissa glanced away, so it wouldn't be _too _obvious that she'd glimpsed a peek at his muscular arms, and his slender hands. _Holy cow..._

As he began emptying out her various articles of clothing; Silk and leather dresses, skinny jeans, pumps and Jimmy Choo's, Clarissa decided that it'd gotten too quiet.

She cleared her throat, and sat up. "So..." She frowned. Huh. For once, she was at a loss for what to say.

Wayland looked up. "What were you screaming about?" He asked, a golden-blond eyebrow lifted.

Clarissa bit her lip. Max thought her fear of thunderstorms were hilarious, while Sebastian had thought it was completely chilidish and silly. She was afraid of how Jace would react.

"I don't like lightning."

There. Blunt, yet didn't give away much. Of course, unless he asked-

"Why don't you like lightning?"

Crap.

She shrugged, gripping her arms more tightly. Clarissa always felt horribly exposed whenever she shared a secret, longing, or wish with anybody. Wayland made her feel that way, sometimes, just by looking at her.

"Well, not the _lightning, _in paticular..." She shifted. "I just don't like storms."

Wayland dropped a red velvet clutch in one of the boxes. "Why don't you like storms?" He asked, not looking at her.

_Would he just drop it? _"Why did you and Fey look so chummy today, while you were dealing with the pipes?" _Why do I sound so accusing?_

Wayland stopped what he was doing, and staring at her. "We were just...talking," he said, tossing more random stuff in the boxes.

"What about?" _Why do I care?_

"Does it matter?"

Clarissa felt indignantion swell inside her, and straightened her back. Her voice was sharp. "Wayland, while my father is away on business, it is my job to watch and keep order in the house and the staff. So, excuse me for wanting to do just that."

Wayland looked up at her. "Do you want me to stay with you 'till you fall asleep?"

_What?_

Clarissa froze. Nobody had ever said that to her, even after she'd just told them she disliked thunderstorms.

"No, _thank you,_" she snapped out, shaken. No one had ever been so-_forward, _like that. Clarissa needed him to shut up, right away, before she lost it.

Wayland sighed, and pushed back a blond curl from his face. "You sure? You look freaked out."

_You're freaking me out. _"Stop changing the subject. What exactly was it you two were talking about?"

He looked over at her, then away. "You."

_Of course. _"And about what a bitch I am, right?" It was a common conversation she'd overheard her staff members talk about, even Jonathon, and he was a second brother to her.

"I don't think you're a bitch," Wayland said defensively.

Clarissa looked at him with a sardonic expression. "Bull."

Wayland shuffled his feet, obviously uncomfortable. "Look," he said exasperatedly. "Can I stay with you or not?"

Clarissa shifted on her bed, considering. Just as she was opening her mouth to say 'NO', a strike of lightning sounded, causing her to jump and squeal.

Wayland sighed. "Looks like I'm staying."

She scowled at him, but otherwise didn't object. Secretly, she was a little relieved to have somebody with her while the storm was raging.

"Fine. But if you're sleeping in here, you're sleeping on the floor."

Wayland rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Clarissa bit her lip as he tossed one of her fluffy orange pillows and green blankets on the floor, creating a little bed.

His movements were fluid and quick, his expression was calm. For a minute, she almost reconsideredher decision of him sleeping on the floor.

_No, _she thought, shaking her head. _I'm not letting another man in. Ever again._

**(*****...*****)**

**Sorry if this sucked, :p. Writer's block is a bitch. **

**Review...**


	4. Max

**Random Fact: I am so fuckin' thirsty at the moment, I'm beginning to see faces in the shadows of my room...**

**Review...**

**(****$****)**

**Jace**

Waking up in bed next to his boss's daughter wasn't an uncommon experience.

Waking up in the same _room_ next to Clarissa Morgenstern, however, was not something he'd ever had the pleasure of doing, however.

He sat up, careful not to jostle the bed to much, and rubbed at his eyes, tiredly. He'd slept better than he ever had, though he doubted it was because of the bitchy red head that he woke up _spooning _with, and more because of the soft pillows and mattress.

_Keep telling yourself that, Wayland. _

He groaned in frusteration, and quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed. Nope. Nuh uh. There was _no _feelings of attraction towards Clary. None. Whatsoever.

Jace frowned, and looked down at the trampled green blanket and orange pillow beneath his barefeet. How _had _he gotten into her bed, anyways?

...He blushed. Of course. He crawled into her bed last night because he'd heard her crying.

Jace shook his head. Clary was the last person he'd ever imagined crying, especially over something as simple as a storm.

He tossed his little make-shift bed into her hamper, and was about to leave the room to do his morning chores, when a sharp knock sounded.

_Oh, crap._

Jace quickly stepped backwards into the closet, and held his breath.

If one of the staff found him in Clary's room, it would no doubt reach Mr. Morgenstern's ears.

"Clarissa?" Isabelle's annoyed voice caused him to stiffen. It was no secret that she disliked Clary, not that he could blame her, of course...But something about her waking up Clary like that caused him to grow angry. She had no right to speak to Clary like that. And couldn't she have just let her sleep in? It was obvious that she was stressed, and from the bags that were constantly under her eyes, last night was the only sleep she'd gotten in a while.

Jace looked through the crack of the door, watching as Clary sat up immediataly, glancing quickly around the room before landing on Isabelle, her expression downcast.

Jace blinked. Other than anger-and last night, fear-he'd never experienced watching disappointment flicker across her face as she registered the fact he was no longer asleep on her floor. At least, he hoped that's why she looked so dejected.

Clary's expression cleared, and smoothed back to a cold, indifferent expression, her green eyes stony and cold as she looked at Isabelle.

"Is there a reason you're in my room, without permission or reason?" She snapped, her voice icy and cutting.

Jace slumped. And there she was, back to the Ice Queen he'd learned to dread.

Well, sure, her boyfriend cheated on her, but wasn't expressing your emotions much healthier than covering them up with hate and indefference?

Isabelle sneered, crossing her arms. "Believe me, if it was up to me, I wouldn't be within a three feet of this place," she retorted, and from Jace's hiding place, her black eyes seemed to shoot daggers at Clary.

"But your brother is here, and he wants to speak with you," Isabelle finished with a sniff, and turned her back on Clary. "I'll go call Magnus and tell him to postpone your delivery until Maxwell is out of the house."

Jace waited till the door had slammed behind the dark-haired girl, before he kicked the closet door open, and breathed in deeply, trying to get the strong smell of the patchuli that was killing all the oxygen in her closet out of his system.

Clary gave a small scream, causing Jace to snicker.

God, she looked so cute-

_What the hell? Cute? Heck no._

He pushed those thoughts out of his head, and forced a smile as he looked at Clary. "Sorry."

She scowled, and Jace realized he wouldn't be seeing the girl who had shown traces of vulnerability like last night. She was back to being the Hard Ass Bitch.

"Get out of my room before you get us caught, Wayland," she grounded out, jabbing a small finger at the door.

He opened his mouth to make a smart ass comment, but snapped it shut. He needed to get away from her, right now. Because right then, he realized he would do anything for her, threats or not. And that realization scared the crap out of him.

"I-I'll see you at twelve." Jace turned and hurried out of the room, feeling angry at himself as he remembered that he'd just stuttered, something he hadn't done since he was five.

**Clarissa**

Max looked the same as she remembered him, if not a little tanner.

He was tall, gray green eyes, similar to hers, that flickered intelligently from his square framed glasses, and an untidy mop of brown hair that had the annoying habit of always flopping in front of his eyes. He looked exactly their mother's brother, Uncle Luke.

Max wasn't exactly the ladies' man, caring more about his eduction than getting into other girls' pants, something relieved Clarissa immensly. She wasn't sure if she was ready to lose her brother to another woman.

At the moment, Max was sitting on the large bergundy couch the sat in the middle of the living room, snorting at something Jonathon had said.

Jonathon was a second brother to Clarissa, and they'd grown even closer after experiencing their sweethearts cheating on each other. But she hated how he disrespected woman. He was always a gentleman, Max assured her, and she'd woken up the morning after every one of his scandals, and though it was a different girl every time, Jonathon made them breakfast, let them shower, before politely kicking them out.

She stood at the doorway, uncertainly. Normally, she was extremely comfortable around Max and Jonathon. But then again, Wayland was never around when she was with them.

He was sitting next to Max, lifting the skirt of the hulu doll up, causing Max and Jonathon to snicker.

While the other two were messing around with the doll, Wayland tensed, as if sensing her presence in the room. He slowly turned and looked at her, his golden eyes catching her green ones.

Clarissa kept her stony face in place, wishing he weren't here so she could smile at Max without him scrutinizing her.

Wayland gave a swift, crooked smile that left her slightly breathless, and elbowed Max, alerting him that they weren't the only three in the room.

Max grinned impossibly wide, and jumped up, stretching his arms wide out to hug her.

Clarissa instinctively flinched away from his touch.

His smile dropped, and his arms fell. Hurt masked his face at her rejection.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I not hugging him? Hug him, dammit!_

She tried to move her arms to reach out to him, but she suddenly felt really tired, as if the task of lifting her own arms was a burden she didn't need.

Max stepped away, his eyes looking hurt. He'd seen her act this way around others, but never him.

Clarissa bit her lip. _Say something, _she ordered herself. _Make things right._

She opened her mouth. But nothing came out.

Wayland stood up, and walked over to where she was standing, touching her arm. "Clary? Are you alright?"

_Clary? Who the hell was Clary?_

She needed to get out of there. Wayland couldn't see her like this; Not this raw, this vulernable. Jonathon was just sitting there, looking concerned, as if worrying that she might have a panic attack, like she did last month.

_I'm not that weak! _Clarissa inhaled deeply. Why was she getting so worked up about seeing Max? Simple. Wayland was there with him.

It was so suffocating in there. She needed air. Outside. Away from his scrutinizing eyes and sympathetic face.

"It's nice to see you again, Max." Her voice was foreign to even herself, empty and montonous.

Max stared at her, and she realized why he was looking at her as if she'd just stepped on his puppy. She was treating him like everyone else.

Wayland pulled gently at her elbow. "I think your sister needs some fresh air," he said, looking worriedly at her.

Clarissa wanted to scream at them to stop treating her like glass, and that she was fine.

Instead she just agreed. "Yes, I do." She pulled out of his grasp. "I'll take a step outside."

Wayland nodded, grabbing her elbow again. "I'll go with you."

_I'm trying to get away from you. _"I am not a child, Wayland," she huffed.

His lips thinned. "Then quit acting like one," he retorted. "I'm going with you, even if I have to handcuff myself to you to do so."

"I don't need-"

Max cut her off, smoothly. "That'd be wonderful, Wayland," he said, ignoring his sister.

_Damn him. _Jonathon smirked at Wayland, and winked at Clarissa. "You kids be sure to keep your hands off each other, now," he said flippantly.

Max's eyes narrowed at Wayland, scrutinizingly.

Wayland rolled his eyes, and began walking out of the door, tugging Clarissa with him.

"No promises."

**(****~****)**

**:/ Meh...**

**Review and I might have some fluff in the next chapter. This one, to me, was _boring. _But that's because my sister's given up on this story, leaving it all to me. **


	5. The Slap

**Slight confusion: Clary is seventeen, but too rich to bother going to school. Jace is eighteen, and is working for the Morgensterns for...reasons. Max is nineteen, and Jonathon is also nineteen. Sorry for not clearing that up earlier. :p**

**~S~O~S~O~S~O~**

**Clarissa**

Asshole. How _dare _he order her around? Sure, she did it everyday, but he was part of the freakin' staff! A whole different class than hers.

_And he slept in your room, _an evil little voice at the back of her head said. Clarissa shook her head, still fuming silently as Wayland pulled her outside, looking cool as a cucumber, and ignoring her completely.

She pulled her hand free from his as soon as the cool, morning air hit their faces.

Clarissa turned to look at him, squinting her emerald eyes in fury. "What the _hell _was that about, Wayland?" She demanded in a growl, anger coloring her words like venom.

Wayland blinked and looked down at her, his amber-gold eyes indignant. "What are you talking about, Clary?" He tugged a his curls a little in frusteration. "Last I recall, _you _were the one in there about to have an anxiety attack."

Clarissa spun around. "I was _not _about to have a freakin' panic attack! I was just nervous. And who the hell is Clary?"

Wayland kept on strolling right past her, not even looking back to see if she would try to catch up. "You're Clary. Clarissa makes you sound old."

_The nerve of that slimeball! _"You are-are..." Clarissa stamped her foot, trying to think of an insult mean enough to make him mad.

Unfortunately, he just looked amused. "I'm a what?"

"An _asshat_!" Clarissa yelled between clenched teeth.

Wayland started laughing. At her.

Red flooded her vision, and Clarissa drew her arm back, and swung her hand, slapping him hard across the face.

**Jace **

_Ouch._

He hadn't had a chick slap him since Imogen, but that chick was kinky, so he'd always let it slide.

But Clary had slapped him because she was being immature. She was throwing a tantrum, and she hit him in a childish fit of rage. Jace looked at her, his face blank.

He'd left home two months ago so that he _wouldn't _be hit anymore. The Morgenstern household was supposed to be a safe haven for him. But now it was just a repeat of what he'd left behind.

Jace didn't bother to register the fact that this was Clary-Clary who was damaged because of a boyfriend who'd left her feeling worthless, and kept a bitchy, brave face on for the rest of the world.

All he remembered the slap, then he was gone.

**Clarissa**

She could tell, by the look on his face after she'd hit him, that she'd just made a huge mistake.

Wayland's golden-brown eyes had faded, turning a dark, murky brown. So dark his eyes looked black.

Clarissa stumbled back slightly, suddenly scared of him. Wayland had always been very laidback in all the time she'd known him, slightly arrogant and cheerful. Not so..._angry_.

Wayland reached out, gripping her shoulders tightly. Clarissa froze in terror, something told her that if she did so much as blink, he would snap.

He smirked at her; But it was a scornful, dangerous smirk. "Tsk, tsk, Clary," he said in a soft, quiet voice. "Hasn't anybody ever taught you to control your temper?"

Clarissa swallowed, hard. "Wayland..." She inhaled sharply. He wasn't there. And at that moment, he wasn't stable.

"Let go of me."

Wayland raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.

Clarissa forced her chin to stop shaking, and raised her head to look at him defiantly in the eye. "Release me _now, _Wayland." She bit her lip. "Jace."

He blinked, letting go of her.

Clarissa breathed a sigh of relief, but winced when she felt the sharp pain in her shoulders from where he'd been holding her too tightly.

Wayland stumbled away from her, looking horrorfied. "Oh, my God-Clary, I'm so..Did I hurt you? _Dammit_." He raked his hand angrily through his hair, looking furious with himself.

Clarissa reached out and touched his shoulder, "No, Jace, it's fine-" She trailed off when she realized that she'd actually called him by his first name. Uh oh.

Wayland-Oh, what the hell-Jace whipped his head around to stare at her. "_Fine_? Clary, I _grabbed _you. I _hurt _you."

Clarissa sighed, and shook her head. Taking a chance, she allowed her mask to slip from her face, revealing her forgiveness and understanding for his actions, though they had scared her. "Jace, I slapped you. I deserved far worse than you just _grabbing _me." She rolled her eyes at his worry, though inwardly, she was squealing like a thirteen-year-old girl. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't hit me back."

Jace tensed, and removed her hand from his arm, but reached out and cupped her cheek gently with his hand.

Clarissa held her breath. She hadn't had a boy touch her like this since Sebastian. At all, actually. By anyone.

She surprised herself by not moving out of his reach, instead closing her eyes and leaning her face into his warm palm.

Jace used his other hand to stroke her red hair away from her face. "I love your hair," he said, suddenly, unexpectedly. Clarissa's eyes snapped open, and she stared at him incredously.

"Seriously? I hate my hair." Clarissa scowled, thinking of how no matter what shampoo product she used, her hair remained frizzy, and an unnattractive shade of orange.

Jace's thumb swept over her forehead, smoothing the wrinkles that worried her face. "I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said in a serious voice. "It's like...fire. And I love how your hair curls around my finger..." He twirled a strand around his finger, rubbing the soft texture thoughtfully.

Clarissa swallowed. "I thought you liked _blonds,_" she sneered, thinking of how he and Kaelie had looked so close the other day, when they'd gone to the plumbing together.

Jace smirked. "Of course I do. I love my hair."

Impossible. Seriously. Clarissa narrowed her eyes. "Why'd you freak out earlier?" Seeing his confused expression, she explained. "When you grabbed me. Why'd you think you'd hurt me?"

Jace bit his lip, a vulnerable quirk she didn't realize he had. His hand stroked down from her face, and pulled the collar of her shirt to the side, and his eyes tightened as they swept over the finger shaped bruises that had begun to form. "I hurt you," he whispered.

Clarissa quickly slid her hands underneath his chin, shocking herself at her boldness. Forcing him to look at her, she frowned. "Jace Wayland, you shut up with that depressing bullshit right now. I hurt you first. Now answer the freakin' question: What made you freak like that?"

Jace shrugged, looking uncomfortable, but reached up to cover her small hands with his larger ones. "My dad," he paused and cleared his throat. "My dad used to beat my mom and me. A lot. I always promised I'd never hurt another woman like he did to her, but clearly I didn't keep it." He looked away, or tried to, but Clarissa held his face tightly, not letting him move.

_Who could beat this beautiful man? _Clarissa swallowed. It had never occured to her that other people didn't have the perfect family like she did, and suddenly felt ashamed of how selfish and self-centered she'd been about her break-up and her wealth.

"Jace-"

He looked at her, anger and disappointment, directed at himself, filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. And she was. She was sorry that she still didn't trust him enough, sorry about what his father had done to him and his mother.

Jace nodded, but didn't say anything. She didn't, either.

They just stood there, and stared at eachother.

Words that weren't said passed through them like an agreement, agreeing that they were far from friends, but it was a start.

**~S~O~S~O~S~O~**

**Phew...Sorry that took forever, but I was super busy...**

**Review...:***


	6. Comfort

**Dammit! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long...This story's beginning to really kick my ass. :p**

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Clary**

Max guffawed loudly, bumping his shoulder against hers. "Holy shit, Clary," he snorted. "Are you for real?"

Clary-As soon as everyone found out about the nickname Jace had given her, they'd taken it upon themselves to call her that whenever they got the chance-glared at her older brother, and slapped his arm.

"Shut _up," _she snapped in a harsh whisper, quickly glancing around to see if anybody had been listening to their conversation. "Christ. Do you _want _everybody to know that-"

"-You like _Jace Wayland?" _Max finished for her.

Clary blushed, and looked away. "Shut up. I never said that-"

"Clary and Jace, sittin' in a tree," Max sang. "F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

_O-Migod. _

Seriously? Whose brilliant idea was it to make brothers exist?

"Max!" She elbowed him roughly in the ribs, and shot him a glare. "Shut up. I never said that I _liked _him. I said that I think he's sweet."

The older boy shook his head, and slung his arm around Clary. "Let me explain something to you, Sister dear," he said in a disgustingly sweet voice. "Us men, are never _sweet. _That is the horomones of a teenage girl's mind thinking for you, and if he called you a slut, all you're hearing is a hot guy calling you hot."

"Did you just call Jace hot?"

Max rolled his eyes. "No-"

"It's alright with me if you're gay. I mean, I'm sure Magnus will be up for it if you want to join him and Alec. You know, three's the charm? Company? Three times the pleasure? I don't remember..."

Max sighed. "Dude, Clary. I don't know Jace that well, but if he's already got you crackin' lame ass jokes, you have _my _blessing."

Clary shook her head. "Jace doesn't like me like that. If he likes me _at all, _anyway."

Her brother coughed. "Er, yeah, I'm pretty sure he likes you. Whenever you walk into the supid room, he looks at you all moony-eyed and shit."

She blinked. "He does?"

"Yeah. I feel so embarrassed for him, everytime he does."

Clary rolled her eyes, but inwardly, she was purring like a kitten. If somebody had told her last week that she'd fall for one of the members of her staff, she would've laughed in their face, and slap them.

Honestly, she thought that after the incident with Sebastian, she'd never be able to trust anybody, ever again. She smiled softly. Jace had changed her mind about that.

_**Flashback**_

Clary tiptoed hesitantly up to Jace's bedroom door, suddenly very unsure of herself. Would it be too forward? Or was it being clingy? Oh, hell, she just wanted to see if he'd gotten a good nights' sleep. Perfectly normal. And appropriate. He worked for her, she should be concerned about his wellbeing, especially with a past like his.

Clary swallowed at the memory of him baring his past to her like that, something she was still too scared to do.

Raising her hand to knock on the door, Clary squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hand down-

-Onto a rock-hard chest.

She opened her eyes in surprise, to look into Jace's confused and surprised ones. "Jace! Oh. Um, hi." She waved at him sheepishly, and cursed herself for the lack of bravado and confidence she had always carried in her step before she'd met him.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" He rubbed at his face, looking half-asleep.

She scratched at the back of her head, awkwardly. "Just, you know, stopping by and seeing how you're doing."

Jace blinked. "Clary. It's one in the morning."

_One in the morning? _Clary glanced down at her watch, which confirmed his comment. Crap. It sure had taken her a long time to gather up enough courage to come over to his room.

"Right. Yeah. Yeah, I knew that." _Wonderful. Already he is turning her into a bumbling idiot. _"Sorry."

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't be. I couldn't sleep, anyways."

Clary bit her relaxed slightly. At least he wasn't angry. "Were you having a nightmare?"

The boy nodded, and gave a small grin. "It wasn't so much of a nightmare. It was...more of a memory, I guess."

"Of what?"

Jace shrugged, and looked away, uncomfortable. "It was of my dad."

Clary held her breath. She had absolutely no experience with someone who'd gone through what he did. What if she said the wrong thing? She didn't say anything, because, like her brother would love to point out, she would make a person feel even worse rather than better.

In the end, Clary didn't say anything. Just reached her hand out, and gently wrapped her fingers around his bicep, and led him into his room.

He followed her willingly, as if he were in a daze, and allowed her to guide him to his bed, and sat him down.

Nervousness crept in her belly, as she stared at him. She wasn't supposed to get this intimate with another person. Expecially a man. It was too soon!

Jace, to her relief, was silent and still, seeming to be waiting for her to make the next move.

"So, um," Clary released her grip on his arm after she realized she was still clinging to him. "What was your dream about?"

He glanced down. "It was somthing that happened a while ago. I was ten, I think." Clary stared at him, patiently waiting for him to search for the right words.

"Dad always had a drinking problem." Jace gave a short, humorless laugh. "I always liked to think that was what set him off to hit us; And not because he hated me." He shook himself. "I'm getting off track...It was Christmas Eve, and we were visiting my mother's parents, since I rarely ever saw them."

Jace hesitantly reached over, and picked up Clary's hand and took it in both of his. "Dad had...Drank more than he should have. Mom tried to take away the whiskey-or beer. Maybe tequila-and he slapped her so hard she hit the glass coffee table, and was knocked out. My grandfather-He always kept a rifle for hunting, he actually was supposed to take me shooting the morning after. But Dad ruined it-Granddad got out his rifle and told Dad to put the alcohol down, and step away from his grandson and daughter."

Jace began playing with Clary's fingers, and she was too caught up in his story to tell him to cut it out. "What happened?"

He dropped her hand onto his lap, and turned slightly so that he was facing her.

Then pulled his shirt off.

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Jace**

Jace was not a virgin.

Obviously not. No teenage boy could go through high school and keep his V-card till college. It was unheard of, in New York.

But no girl had seen him without his shirt off.

So, in a way, Clary _was _his first. Jace smirked at the thought, and looked over at her face, surveying her reaction.

He'd never showed any girl his chest. Mostly because he was afraid of how they would react. And yeah, it would be a huge blow on his ego if they jumped up, right in the middle of sex, and ran out the door because of his scars.

But Jace trusted Clary enough to know she wouldn't do that.

Her face twisted as she stared at his chest. Sharp, deep, long and thin scars sliced through him, like a torn canvas. They made him look, in his opinion, disformed. Hideous.

Why the hell did he think it'd be a good idea to show them to Clary?

Her breath caught, and she raised her hand, and pressed her index finger softly on one of his scars.

Jace swallowed. Nobody; Not even his own mother, or doctor, had ever touched any of his scars.

Clary's lower lip trembled, and she blinked her gorgeous jade eyes rapidly. She wasn't-Surely _Clarissa Morgenstern _wasn't crying?

Slowly, Clary began tracing her finger along his chest, tears falling too fast for Jace to catch them. "Where did these come from?" She demanded in a thick whisper.

An overwhelming relief swallowed Jace's whole being; She wasn't disgusted or scared of him.

"My father..." Jace paused and squeezed his eyes shut, images of that night flickering beneath his lids. Mom and Grandmama screaming, Dad swearing. Granddad gone. A whiskey bottle smashed in his grandfather's face-

He didn't realize he'd been screaming until he felt soft, small hands stroking at his face, and Clary chanting his name through shallow sobs that were shaking his bed.

"Jace, please come back." She was shaking, and for once, Jace could only see a broken, scared girl in the place of the strong and curt woman he'd met on his first day of the job.

He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I miss him," he whispered, not even sure if she could hear him. "He protected me from Dad."

"Shh." Clary combed her fingers through his hair. "Jace...It wasn't your fault..."

Jace shook his head. It was his fault. He should've been a better son. He made his father angry. He made him hit everyone. "I should've been better," he mumbled. "I wasn't good enough for him."

"No, Jace. No. You were-you _are-_perfect." Clary had stopped crying, but he could still hear the tears in her voice.

He lifted his head, and gave her a small smiled. "Did you want to know what happened to my grandfather?" It was a horrible thing to say, and he knew it.

But Clary was undeterred. She nodded, running her hand up and down his cheek. "What happened to him?"

Jace hummed. "My dad stabbed him to death in the face with his whiskey bottle."

Clary gasped.

"The glass and blood covered the floor and my clothes. My dad made my grandmother tell the police he had tripped and fell onto the coffee table Mom was thrown into."

"Jace..."

He stared at her, saying nothing. She knew most of his oast, now. It was her choice whether she wanted to run or not.

Clary bit her lip, staring at his scars, before looking up and smiling softly at him. "Thank you for trusting me."

She let him rest his head on her lap, where he slept for the rest of the night, nightmareless.

**End of Flashback**

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Clary**

She glanced over at Max. He was staring at her expectantly, probably expecting her to flip out over the thought of some guy liking her.

Clary gave a small smile. "I do the same thing to him."

Max stared at her, open-mouthed.

And that was how she left him standing as she walked down the hallway, and to her new best friend's room.

**~S~O~S~O~**

**No, Jace and Clary did not sleep together...*eye roll***

**But yeah, sorry if this seems sort of like a filler, next chapter should have some more drama..**

**Review...**


	7. Sebastian and Aline

**This is late, I know and I'm sorry. :( Forgive me?**

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Jace**

"Magnus told me that he thought Dumbledore could beat Voldemort," Clary informed the blond man, matter-of-fact. "I told him you said Voldemort could kick anyone's ass, including Dumbledore."

Jace lifted his head from behind the raised car hood, his dirty face wrinkled scornfully. "Please. Magnus knows that Voldemort is the shit. He's just saying that because Dumbledore's gay."

Clary fought to keep a straight face. "Don't be dissing and angering my staff members, Wayland," she said in a mock-serious voice. "I'll be forced to fire you for interrupting the peace, here."

Jace closed the hood, and wiped his grease-covered hands on the filthy rag hanging out of his pocket. "You wouldn't," he told her confidently. "I'm the only person here, besides Max, who dares to put up with your whiny ass."

Clary laughed, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, ever since she'd started hanging out with Jace.

Sebastian had never really made her laugh.

She smiled at the memory of when she'd first laughed in front of Max, something she hadn't done since before Sebastian. He'd been so surprised when she'd laughed at something Jace had said, he'd fallen out of his chair, which had caused her to laugh harder.

Jace snapped the rag in front of her face. "Earth to Clary," he said in a gentler voice. "You still with me?"

She blinked and squealed, wiping away the grease that had flown off and onto her face. "Eww..Jace!"

He laughed, and ducked as her hand flew towards his head. "Pay attention to me, woman!"

Clary shook her head, crossing her arms. "Face it, Jace; You're just not that interesting."

Jace pouted. "That's really...mean of you." His golden eyes glowed teasingly, and his half-grin made Clary blush. He was _looking at her _that way. No one else.

Too bad he was just her friend.

"I'm so sorry." Clary slid off the counter, waving a little at Jace.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her in a bear hug.

_"Jace," _she squeaked, his overwhelming scent of sweat, copper, lemons and too her, what smelled like sunshine. _"I can't breathe!"_

He squeezed tighter. "You aren't going anywhere, Morgenstern."

Clary managed to poke her head through his armpit, and glared up at him. "As much as I love to be in your embrace, inhaling your glorious scent of B.O., my father's coming home from India, today."

Jace dropped her almost immediataly.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Scat!"

Clary giggled and ran out of the garage, where he'd been fixing up Jonathon's car, finding the notion that _Jace Wayland _was scared of her father, hilarious.

Alec, Magnus's boyfriend, opened the front door for her, and grinned when he took in her appearance. "Wayland?"

She rolled her eyes, and ducked underneath his arm to get inside. Where did the days go, when he'd been too intimidated to so much as look her in the eye, or _talk _to her, for that matter?

Clary ran in, desperate to get in her room and change before she saw Father...

"Claris-Clary!"

She blinked and froze, turning around to see Max walking quickly over to her, his green eyes wide and panicked. "Don't go in there-"

What was wrong with her room? She went there, slept there, all the time.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she began opening her door.

"CLARY."

She frowned over her shoulder at Max, and walked inside of her room, but flinched back so hard her back hit the wall, and she stared at the young man sitting on her bed.

His black hair was clean and combed, a thing that had always annoyed her to no end. It'd always seemed he loved his hair more than her.

His business-like suit was ironed and wrinkle-free, his shoes were leather and polished.

He used to be her other half.

Standing up, he turned to look at her, his dark eyes lighting up with delight. "Clarissa. You came."

If anyone else had said that to her, she would've said, _No shit, dumbass. This is my room._

But this was the man who had broken her.

And just now, she realized he was so not worth it.

"Sebastian."

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Clary**

Much to her embarassment, instead of screaming and yelling at him like she'd planned on doing ever since he and Aline had been fired, she ran out of her room right away.

This was too much.

He yelled her name as she slammed the door behind her, but didn't stop to listen to what he had to say.

Clary wiped at her face irritably, and noticed with some surprise she was crying. Huh.

She needed Jace.

He would hold her, like he always did when she needed a shoulder to cry on. That was how their friendship had grown stronger. She would comfort him, and he would hold her when she needed to be held, and kept the nightmares away.

Everything would be okay when she got to him, and she would do her best to forget about Sebastian.

Again.

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Jace**

He grinned as Clary ran off, and tossed the dirty rag he'd gotten her face dirty with in the bucket in the corner of the garage. Stretching, he pulled his shirt off. 'Cause it was honest to God _hot _in August.

Jace picked up the water bottle Clary had packed in his lunch, and unscrewed the lid, chugging the whole thing down.

She was so adorable with oil on her face...Hell, she was always adorable. Especially when she tried to pretend to be mad...

He grinned. Clary could still be a real hard-ass, but once she started being sweet, it was like watching a four-year-old cuddle with their mother when they are sad, and she would hold them until they were happy again.

It made him want to jump and down and yell to the world that _he _was the one to do that, and that _he _was her best friend-

"Excuse me, but have you seen Clarissa?"

Jace dropped his bottle back on the table, and wiped the back of his mouth as he began to turn around, to see a pretty Asian girl, about as tall as Clary, but curvier.

She was wearing super short denim shorts, and her tanktop was practically a sport's bra.

Before he'd started working for the Morgensterns, she would've been the type he'd have a one night stand with, or just a fling.

But with Clary...

Even though he wasn't dating her, or anything, just the thought of being with someone else made him feel extremely guilty, as if he'd just cheated.

The girl twirled a strand of silky, shoulder-length black hair, and smiled "shyly" at him. "See something you like?"

Jace turned away from her. "Not really. And no, I haven't seen her. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, and slid stealthily in between his body and the table he was standing in front of, causing her body to slide across his. If she was looking to trigger a reaction, she got nothing.

Her arms looped around his waist, trapping him so that he couldn't get out of his...situation.

"My boyfriend was looking for her..." Her finger trailed down his chest, and she looked up at him coyly from beneath her lashes. "All the better, I suppose..." She stood on her tip-toes, leaning in so that her mouth was hovering over his ear. "I get you all to myself, now." She pulled back, and winked.

Jace winced, and tried again to pull away, but her arms were locked securely. The only way he'd be able to get out was if he hurt her, and he couldn't do that...

"Um, yeah..I sort of have somewhere to be-"

Her arms had moved from his waist, and were flung around his neck in the middle of his excuse, and cut him off bby hopping up, and wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her lips to his.

Awkward...

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Clary**

She shut the door that led to the garage behind her, quietly.

Why was it so quiet in there?

Clary walked over to where Jonathon's cherry red Mustang sat, and froze, her heart ripping apart, little by little, at what she saw.

Jace was holding a smaller, curvier girl than her, and kissing her passionately, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, they belonged in that position.

Clary covered her mouth with a trembling hand to stifle more sobs.

Sebastian, and now Jace...

She shook her head, and backed slowly out of the garage. She would give them privacy. Yes. Privacy was good...They deserved it..

Clary stumbled out of the garage and fell to her knees in front of the bushes, and started to throw up, the stress working her stomach, heart, and head in ways they didn't need.

Clary curled up into a tight, protective little ball, a similar position she'd been in after she'd discovered Aline and Sebastian in bed together.

Except for this time, it hurt more.

Clary shook with sobs, tears continuing to pour out of her eyes, relentlessly.

This was why she was so much better off being a bitch, she realized, and she choked on one of her heaving screams, trying to stifle the sound, People would sense her weaknesses, and would screw around with her head and her emotions. All over again.

Clary pulled her knees tighter to her chest, trying to get rid of the image of Jace and that other girl's intimate embrace, their intertwinement...

She closed her eyes, still shaking.

Why was she freaking out over this? It wasn't as if they were together, or anything. They were just friends. He had the right and freedom to date whoever he wanted.

Clary shook her head.

Because she loved him.

He made her laugh, he was a friend to her, a comforter when she needed it. Even with his history, and all of his flaws, she loved him. And even though he was in the building next to her, kissing another girl, her heart still ached for _him, _and him alone.

He didn't love her like that, apparently.

_Why, Jace?_

_I thought you cared about me..._

**~S~O~S~O~**

***clears throat and whistles innocently***

**What? I promised to throw some drama in there...Sheesh...**

**Review..**


	8. Change

***insert witty comment here***

**WARNING: Most of you (Perhaps all of you) will go back to hating Clary after this chapter...**

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Jace**

After about thirty seconds of her nails digging into his neck, the girl untangled her legs from him, and dropped to the ground, looking..._smug?_

"Thanks, babe. You don't know how much you just helped." And after a coy wink, she turned on her heel and was out the door, before he could ask what he'd just helped out with.

Jace shook his head, wiping at his mouth, which he was pretty sure was covered with cherry red lipstick.

Girls were so weird.

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Clarissa**

"Hey, Clary!" Maia's excited voice cut through her ears like glass, and her nerves were instantly grated. Must she be so _loud?_

Clarissa spun around to turn her old, icy glare at the short, curvy black girl, fury and fire shooting through her eyes like daggers. "Roberts," she growled her words like an chain-like whip. "May I ask why in the _hell _you aren't on duty?"

Maia stumbled back in surprise, her hazel eyes wide with confusion, just like she had on her first day of the job, and Clarissa knew what she was thinking. _What had she done wrong to make Morgenstern so angry?_

"I-I was going to ask if you wanted to go see _Just Go With It _with me and Si-"

"I would rather sleep in a bed of nails than be seen with your fat ass!" Clarissa snapped out, well-aware that her weight was an extremely sore subject to the other girl. She really didn't care. Not anymore.

Maia's lower lip trembled, and she backed away, before turning and running.

That's right, bitch. _Run._

Clarissa smirked, crossing her arms.

Yep.

Clary was _gone._

Clarissa was _back._

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Jace**

It'd been a day since the kissing incident, and he _still _hadn't seen Clary. Where did she go...?

Valentine Morgenstern's flight had been delayed, again, but there was two new members of the staff. Max had complained to his father, who had hired them in the first place, and said it wasn't healthy for Clary, whatever that meant.

Jace hadn't met them yet, but if, as Max had said, they weren't healthy for Clary, he doubted he'd like them.

"Max!" He jogged over to where the lanky boy was standing, trying to comfort a crying girl that looked like the laundry maid-Maia?

He came to a halt next to them, glancing from Maia to Max, looking confused. "What happened?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. She isn't saying anything."

Jace nodded. "Go get Simon, and I'll try to see what's wrong."

Max turned and walked off quickly. Probably happy to get away from the sobbing young maid.

Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned in on his chest, shaking slightly. "What happened to you, Maia?"

She pulled away, sniffling. "I don't really know," she confessed, in a wobbly voice. "It's Clarissa. She was so mean to me; I don't know what I did wrong..."

_Clary? What did she do?_

"What did she say to you?"

Maia shook her head. "She's...changed. Again. I don't know what's wrong with her..."

Simon ran over, and grabbed his girlfriend, pulling her in for a kiss. "What happened, Maia?" He murmured in between kisses, and Jace backed away uncomfortably, and went off to search for Clary.

**~S~O~S~O~**

"Clary."

She was turned away so that her back as facing him. All he could see was her clean, pressed white khaki pants, ironed green blouse, and her flaming scarlet hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She didn't look like herself.

"Clary. What did you say to Maia? She won't stop crying..."

She turned around, causing him to trail off. Her face was blank and emotionless, her bright green eyes, which had been his new favorite color, especially when they sparkled whenever she'd let out a rare, carefree laugh, were cold.

"She was becoming a bother," she told him, her voice sharp. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Wayland?"

_Wayland? _"Clary, what's going on? What's..._wrong _with you?"

Clary's lips thinned, and her eyes snapped angrily. "Do _not ever _call me that rediculous, extravagantly _idiotic _name. You will either adress me with respectful speech, "Ms. Morgenstern, or "Miss Clarissa". Is that understood?"

Jace was stock-still, his mouth hanging open, each word striking harder than any blow against his chest. _Please, no...I just got her to trust me..._

"I _said, Is that understood, Wayland?"_

Jace shook his head. "No," he said, stubbornly. "It isn't. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you, Clary."

"What's wrong with _me?" _Clary-Clarissa-threw her head back and let out a cold, heartless laugh. "Did your daddy hit you one too many times in the head, you imbecile? I do not tolerate sexual intercourse on grounds, unless done in the occupants own _rooms."_

Her flippant comment of his abuse hurt. Like, hurt more than the actual abuse. She was laughing at _him_. For being _weak. _

He was afraid that if she opened her mouth again, he might slap her. "I haven't had sex since the time I've been here..." His voice was quiet. "What happened to you? Why are you being like this?"

For a second, Clary's mask of hate softened a little, and he could detect a faint quiver in her chin, and her eyes became slightly shinier than usual. "You happened, Wayland," she whispered harshly. "In a poorly misjudged act, I trusted you. I thought...I _thought _that you'd be _different." _

Jace reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, and began shaking her, hard. "What did I do wrong?" He demanded, brokenly. "Tell me, so I can fix it..."

Clary shook her head. "You can't fix anything, Jace. You've broken too much."

With that, she turned on her heel, and began walking away. "Go and kindly greet Sebastian and Aline, perhaps you'll get to know them better. Though, you've already been well aqquainted..."

Jace started after her. "Clary! Wait!"

"I'm sure you'll get along just fine," Clary said, not even pausing her swift stride. "Afterall, the three of you have _so much _in common."

**~S~O~S~O~**

**Sorry if this seemed like a filler, it took only an hour to write, because I wanted to get it out to you guys early.**

**Next chapter: Jace meets Sebastian and remeets Aline. And also has an interesting conversation with Clarissa...**

**Review...**


	9. Confrontations and Confessions

***clicks tongue* **

**J~C**

**Clarissa**

_Boys._

_Idiots._

_Same thing. _

Clarissa bit her bottom lip roughly, leaning stiffly against her bedroom door, trembling slightly. _Why won't he just let me be?_

"Clarissa," his voice was strained, heavy with false guilt and regret. Liar. "Please, let me in. I didn't mean to hurt you...Aline was a mistake. She never loved me like you did..."

"Sebastian," Clarissa hissed, her voice rough. "For the love of God, let it be. Go away. Leave me alone. Fuck off. Just let me be alone."

"C'mon. You don't mean that..."

"You don't know what I mean." Clarissa sank to her knees, and pulled her legs up to her chest. If she wasn't so angry at Jace, she would've gone to him for comfort. Or at least he'd be able to make her laugh. Now all he was doing was making her cry. Which wasn't what she needed when her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend were moving into the Morgenstern household.

Sebastian sighed. "You're going to regret this, Clarissa. Shutting me out. You _need _me."

She would've laughed, if he'd been someone else saying that. She kept her mouth shut, not in the mood to get in another screaming match. It wasn't something she needed, at the moment.

"Fine. You'll eventually see, Clarissa. You can't-won't-make it without me."

He left. Whatever that meant.

**J~C**

**Jace**

Max hooked his thumbs in the loops of his jeans, and looked the angriest that Jace had ever seen him. "Listen, Wayland," Max said in low voice, leaning forward slightly. "As Clarissa might have already told you, you have Aline and Sebastian to take care of. Sort of like Kaelie did for you, on your first day."

Jace nodded. "Yeah. What's the story with them? Clary sounded pissed, just like you."

Max visibly tensed. "Clarissa used to be buddies with Aline, and she dated Sebastian for a couple of years..."

_Oh, hell. _

"Is Sebastian the fag who cheated on her?"

Max's head snapped up in surprise, and he nodded, squinting his eyes suspicously. "How'd you know about that?"

"Word gets around." No way was he going to get Kaelie in trouble; She'd be reluctant to give him some more gossip if she found out he'd ratted her out.

Max didn't look like he believed him, but didn't press the subject. "Yeah, that's him. Father rehired them because apparently, Sebastian is a wonderful chef. And it's rumored that Aline's a fast worker with the cleaning."

_Cleaning? _

_Aline..._

"What does Aline look like?"

Max blinked. "Why?"

Jace shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "In case I've seen her, or anything." And he had a sneaking suspicion that he had seen her...

"Short. Asian. Pretty, but in a "sexy way", not really attractive, if you get what I mean."

Jace nodded. Aline had been the one that had...jumped him, then. That still didn't explain why she was so pissy about it...

Max combed his fingers through his hair, and shook his head. "I don't get why they're coming back _now, _though," he said, his green eyes anxious looking. "I mean, its been a while. That stupid whore..." He shook his head. "I've never hit a girl, but Aline...She just pisses me off."

_Light bulb moment for the blondie. _"Sebastian slept with Aline?"

Max rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call it "sleeping". They were loud as hell." He glanced over his shoulder. "Can you, I don't know, walk those two around? I _really _don't want to be around them at the moment, and Jonathon-Aline was his girlfriend-definitely doesn't want to, either. Just show them around. But steer clear of Clarissa's room; She might...freak out a bit."

Jace sighed. "I guess." _As long as Aline doesn't try to attack me again..._

**J~C**

They sat side-by-side, backs perfectly straight, legs crossed neatly. The boy was tall and built, but Jace could easily take him down. He was too...fragile looking. His facial bones were delicate, and the way he was dressed made him look more like Ken than an actual human. _Sebastian._

The girl, he already knew what _she _looked like. Short, skinny, black bob and brown eyes. Not much. _Aline._

Jace leaned against the doorframe, balancing on his shoulder. "You're the newbies?"

In unision, Aline and Sebastian both turned their heads at the same time, to stare at him. Aline blinked. Then smiled brightly. "Hey!" She hopped up from the couch, and skipped over to him, bouncing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Jace moved away before her mouth could come intact with his skin. "Not interested," he said breezily.

Aline's face fell, and for a second she looked genuinely hurt by his actions. Jace would've felt bad, had he not remembered that she'd been a bitch to Jonathon and Clary. And she already had a boyfriend.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and stood up. "So you're the one that my girlfriend's taken a sudden liking to." He didn't look that upset about the fact. But when dating a girl with a reputation like Aline's, this obviously wasn't the first time she'd set her sights on another man...

"And you're the one that screwed this chic behind my girlfriend's back."

Okay, so Clary wasn't technically his girlfriend.

But in his defense, he _would have _asked her out if she hadn't gone all..._Clarissa, _on him. But Sebastian didn't know that.

Sebastian coughed lightly, and to Jace, it sounded slightly mocking. "Clarissa's dating _you?" _He said it as if it was impossible to believe. Pompous asshole.

Jace smirked. He doubted he'd have a chance with Clary after dating a douche like _him. _"I know," he said in his favorite "Don't-Give-Two shits" voice. "Hard to believe someone as beautiful as her is dating a sexy beast like myself. But.." Jace lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. "You know how these things work. Just think: If you hadn't gotten down and dirty with this Herpes Bearer, I probably wouldn't have ever hooked up with Clary."

_Take that, limp dick. _

Sebastian's mouth dropped open, and Aline made a little whimpering noise. As if nobody had called her out on her shit before. Honestly.

Another lie: He would've tried to win her over, anyways.

Aline quickly schooled her features, and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? I don't think _Clary _would agree with you on that."

She was really starting to annoy him. "And why is that?"

Sebastian walked up, and stood next to her, looking honest to God robotic. It was like they'd staged out a march, or something. "Because Clarissa doesn't enjoy being cheated, or lied to." Aline grinned, her teeth looking freakishly pointy. "Like her "boyfriend" kissing another girl behind her back."

_Well._

_That sure explains a lot._

**J~C **

"Does Clarissa hate me?"

Jace clenched his fists, which were buried in the pockets of his jeans, and rolled his eyes. This was the third time in a row that Sebastian had repeated the same..._stupid...question._

Aline smacked her gum (Causing Jace's right eye to twitch.) and rolled her eyes. "Babe, I'm pretty sure she does. And since when did you care?"

_Get me out of this place..._Jace snapped his teeth together in frusteration. Why did they even go out? They seemed to hate eachother.

"Because I loved her, Aline. Not that you'd know anything about that-"

"ENOUGH." Jace spun around, and wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were crazy looking. "I've had enough. Both of you. Shut. The. Fuck._ Up." _

Aline snapped a large bubble. "But Jacey-" She whined.

_Jacey? Where in the hell did that come from? _"Aline. I am about three freakin' seconds away from shoving that gum up your nose. Sebastian," he rolled his eyes. "Clary hates you. I can't say I blame her." He sighed, calming himself slightly. "Aline, you know where the supply closet is. Stay away from Clary's room. Sebastian...Dude, just get the fuck out of my sight."

Aline walked away, whining and chomping loudly on her gum some more, and Sebastian glared at him scornfully, but slid away, also.

Jace swallowed, and stalked off towards the direction of Clary's room. She was about to give him some goddamn answers.

_Now._

**J~C**

**Clarissa**

She was sitting in the middle of her closet, picking up random, strappy sandals that she used to wear every day, despite the protesting that came from her feet.

Sebastian had always insisted on her wearing them, declaring that they made her look "Sexy and Sophisticated" and she believed him. Because she loved pleasing him.

Clarissa tossed the priceless sandal aside, resting her chin on her fist. Thinking about it, Sebastian never really treated her like she was precious, or special. He made her feel more like a prize, and pampered her with presents, and expensive gifts. Father already gave her that. He was, in one word, boring.

_I cannot believe I've spent all this time being a bitch because of that asshat. _

Clarissa giggled at the absurdity of it. How stupid of her.

"What's so funny?"

She froze, but refused to turn around. "What are you doing in my closet?" _Way to make him sound like a pedophile, Clary._

Wayland sighed, and she heard his footsteps stop next to her, before he dropped down and sat Indian-Style, right in front of her. She stubbornly kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Don't start going emo on me, Clary. That's what we have Simon for."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. As soon he'd found out Simon had gone through a period where he was Goth, Jace teased him constantly, no matter how many times Clarissa had tried to explain to him that being Goth and emo wasn't the same thing.

Wayland poked her arm. "Why are you mad at me?"

Clarissa bit down on her bottom lip. Hard enough to sting, but not enough to draw blood. "It's...It wouldn't make any sense to you."

Wayland looked affronted. "Are you saying, because I'm blonde, you think I'm slow?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes, not realizing that she was slowly beginning to drop the facade, and was starting to relax. He just naturally had that effect on her, apparently.

"No. I mean, it was from my point of view, and it won't-You wouldn't understand, is what I'm saying."

Wayland caught her eyes. "Bullshit. You just don't wanna tell me."

Clarissa huffed angrily. _Why must he always make things so complicated?_

"Because you kissed someone else, you-you _asshole!"_

She wasn't going to cry. It was just a crush, anyways. Just a stupid little crush. No. She wasn't going to cry-

"Since when has my kissing anybody screwed up_ your_ life?" It seemed like he was taunting her. Like he wanted her to tell him what she'd been keeping bottled up for a while, now. He was playing with her.

_"Because I love you, dammit!" _

Oops.

_That_ wasn't supposed to come out...

Wayland sat there, gawking at her. She'd stricken him speechless.

Not a good sign.

_Well, crap._

**J~C**

**Review...**

**And yes, I did just leave it there...;)**


	10. What Happens in the Closet

**This chapter...Is short. And fluffy. Doesn't really deal with much except for Clary and Jace's relationship and a little bit of Aline and Sebastian.**

**J~C**

**Jace**

_What. The. Fuck?_

He was pretty sure he resembled a dying fish, sitting there with his mouth flapping open.

How attractive.

Clary slapped a hand over her mouth, looking nearly as shocked as he was about her outburst.

_"I love you, dammit!" _

Now that wasn't something you hear everyday.

Jace watched as she fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable, as she looked anywhere except for at him.

"Clary."

She still refused to look at him.

He sighed, and reached over to pick up her hand, fiddling around with her fingers. "Cla-ary.." He could see the corner of her mouth lift up, but her gaze remained on the floor.

_Say something, Wayland..._

Say what? He'd never had someone say that to him before. Ever.

"Did you mean it?" He cringed at how hopeful his voice sounded. _Play it cool, dumbass. _

Clary fidgeted uncomfortably. Then shrugged. "Yeah," she said in a soft voice. Then she stiffened, and raised her head to glare at him. "Why do you care, now, you bastard?" She hissed, her hands clenching into fists defensively. Always ready to fight.

Jace leaned closer, trying to see her expression; It was too late, her face had gone blank. Again. She was shutting him out. Again.

"What's going on, Clary? Why are you-_Acting _like this?"

She fell back against the wall of her closet, and let out a humorless laugh. "I saw the boy I'm in love with, making out with some random skank. No. There's nothing wrong with me."

Jace stood up, knowing his face was the definition of pissed off. "See? _This _is what your problem is. You're always jumping to conclusions, always thinking that you know what everyone is thinking or feeling-"

Clary jumped up to her feet, also, her eyes furious. "I don't need to be a mind-reader to know that you're just like everyone else, Wayland!" She screamed at him. "You just acted like my friend, and then threw it back in my face! And if you think that-"

Jace grabbed her by the shoulders, and began shaking her.

She immediately froze, as if remembering how angry he'd been after she'd slapped him...

"You're so stupid, Clary! You're so stupid. You don't know _anything _about how I feel for you..."

Clary's mouth twisted, and she sneered at him. "Really? Then _how do _you feel, Jace?" She taunted.

Jace crossed his arms. _Don't say it, _he warned himself. _You always swore you'd never say it..._

"I like you, okay? I. Like. You."

_Good save, buddy. That was close, though._

Clary stared. "Like me? Oh, thank you so much. I feel better now." She moved, as if to leave, but Jace grabbed at her arm. "Clary-"

**Clary**

She tried to jerk her arm out of his grip, feeling the tears beginning to sting at the backs of her eyes. Clary shook her head as he said her name again. No, she had to get out of here. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Stop running away from me. It doesn't suit you."

Jace tugged her back so that she fell against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her, protectively. "I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted to hear, but..." He shrugged. "I can always make it up to you."

Clary crossed her arms. "And how do you plan on doing tha-" His lips pressed against hers, cutting her off.

His lips were soft and warm, and eager. Jace wrapped his fingers in her hair and gave a sharp tug, causing her to gasp, which gave him enough time to slip his eager tongue in her mouth.

Clary sank into his chest, sliding her hands up his sweaty shirt and up into his hair, whimpering. _God, he tasted so good... _

Jace growled, pushing her gently against the wall, and pressing his mouth against hers harder, kissing her feverishly, roughly.

He pulled away so that his nose was brushing against hers and her eyes were staring into his.

She panted breathlessly; No body had ever kissed her like that before.

Jace smirked, rubbing his nose softly against hers. "That sure shut you up."

_Cue broken moment. _

"Jace..."

"I was kidding, kidding." He rolled his eyes. "Does this mean I have to take you out on a date?"

Clary huffed, and pulled out of his arms, and his face fell, along with his arms. _Adorable..._"You bet your sweet ass," she told him. "Or I'm never kissing you, again."

Jace's eyes widened, and he grabbed her wrists, pulling her back to him. "We should really go out, sometime," he said in an easy tone, causing her to giggle. Already, he had her giggling.

"Pig," she murmured, slapping lightly at his chest.

Clary laid her head down on his chest, and sighed heavily. "I love you," she whispered into the cotton fabric of his shirt.

He didn't reply, but his grip around her tightened.

Clary sighed, trying to ignore the hurt she felt at his silence. Oh, well. At least he was still_ holding _her like he loved her...

**J~C**

**Jace**

Why couldn't he just say it?

Jace opened his mouth to answer her, but the words wouldn't come, and his chest began to ache. He settled with mouthing the words, though he doubted she could see him.

_I love you, too._

**J~C**

**Aline**

The two of them watched, in a furious silence, as the two teenagers held eachother, kissed eachother, murmuring sickly sweet nothings in one another's ear.

Ick.

Aline made a hissing noise. It would've worked perfectly, if he wasn't so obviously in love with the little bitch.

"You _said _this would _work," _she snarled to Sebastian, who stood next to her, watching the scene before him, blankly.

"It will."

Aline stomped her foot, and crossed her arms. "They're practically dry-humping in her closet! How is anything going to work with them like that?"

Sebastian sighed, heavily, and turned to look at her. "Be patient. I was close to her, also. So were you. And look how far we've come."

Aline shook her head. "If this doesn't work..."

"Don't doubt me, Aline," Sebastian said in a quiet, authorative voice. "She's still uncertain about Jace's actions towards you. Believe me. It won't take much to break her." He turned back to stare at his ex-girlfriend. "Everything will work out perfectly."

**J~C**

**I know it wasn't much, but I wanted to get this out, like, right away. :( Sorry if it's a little pointless and cheesy...**

**Review...**


	11. Leaving

***clears throat***

**This chapter is pretty much where the shit hits the fan...**

**J~C**

**Isabelle**

Isabelle Lightwood swore angrily under her breath as she dumped Max's dirty boxers into the washer, grumbling as she realized she had no idea where the laundry detergent was. Isabelle kicked the washer when it wouldn't start, and cried out in pain when her bare, big toe cracked against the washing machine.

Two hours before, her bread for her sandwhich was stale, the cheese was moldy, and all of the milk and chicken had expired, ruining her plans for her lunch.

She hated her job.

Isabelle inwardly cursed Clarissa and her asshole of a father; But not Max, he was cute, in a dorky way. They assigned her all these tasks; They didn't make sure her food was up to date; They didn't pay her as much as others. They treated her like dirt, basically.

"Izzy."

Isabelle froze; Nobody had called her that in forever. Alec and Aline (When she'd worked here.) were the only people allowed to call her that, but even Alec had started ignoring her, and paying more attention to Magnus.

She slowly turned around, recognizing the voice. "Ally."

Aline looked the same as she'd remembered; Short and pixie-like, her glossy black hair in a sharp bob, and a smug smirk that she always wore, hovering over her lips.

"You look great," Ally commented, not-so-subtlty checking her old friend out. "Better than Clarissa does."

Isabelle smiled and turned back around, beginning to empty out the dryer. Ally always did know what to say to make her feel better...

"Do you still hang out with her? Clarissa, I mean." Isabelle frowned at her question, turning back around. Was she serious? Isabelle couldn't stand Clarissa, even before she became such a bitch.

"No. I never hung out with her." _Like you always did. _Before she'd begun to hang out with Clarissa, Aline and Isabelle had been best friends. Then, one day, out of no where, Aline stopped talking to Isabelle, and began to hang out with the redhead.

Isabelle's hands clenched at the memory. "Why do you care?"

Aline's smirk grew into a grin, and she pushed off the wall, and slowly began to walk up to Isabelle. "I have a...proposition, for you."

Isabelle instantly became curious. "What kind?"

The Asian girl giggled. "One that will get rid of Clarissa, of course."

_Who cares what the proposition is, then? _"I'm in."

**J~C**

**Clary**

They were laying on a wide blanket outside, nobody else out there besides them. Which was odd, considering a lot of people had to garden.

Little did they know, Max had instructed everyone to stay inside, and to let the new couple have some time by themselves.

Her head was on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her middle, holding her tightly against him, not willing to let her move. His fingers played idly with her hair, which he'd insisted she let loose, saying she looked more relaxed without it being tied back tightly.

"Jace?"

He hummed against her neck, where he was softly pressing kisses along her juglar. "Hmm?"

"Do you not love me?"

Jace stilled from beneath her, his fingers freezing on her scalp. "Why do you ask?"

Clary sighed, and turned over so that her chin was resting on his collarbone, staring curiously into his eyes. "You said that you liked me. You never said if you loved me or not."

He shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze, and sighed. "I guess..." He shrugged. "I do. But," he sat up, Clary sliding so that she rested on his lap. "It's...scary."

Clary giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers, and kissing him softly on the lips. "You're scared of me?"

Jace smiled at her, trailing his hands up her legs, and settling on her hips. "Yeah." He was quiet, before dropping his face into the crook of her neck, sighing slightly. "You could hurt me," he said quietly, his voice muffled by the soft skin.

Clary pulled away a bit, frowning at him. "How could I hurt you?"

Jace forced a smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you..." His gaze dropped. "You already have me. I don't want to lose you..."

_He's scared I might leave? _Clary fought the urge to laugh. The idiot. As if she'd leave him...

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, tugging lightly at his curls. "In fact-"

"Clarissa?" Isabelle's throaty voice cut her off, and Clary's head snapped in her direction, annoyed. "Your father has been informed about your relationship status."

Clary blinked. Why should she care that her father knew about her dating Jace? "So?"

"He doesn't approve of you dating a..._Person _like Jace." She casted a disgusted look over at the blonde's direction.

_Of course he doesn't. _"Who told him?"

Isabelle's coal-like eyes shifted innocently to hers. "A concerned friend," she said in an airy voice, flapping her hand delicately. "I mean, with a past like Wayland's, who wouldn't be...worried?" She didn't look at Jace, who was glaring at her angrily.

Clary stiffened. "A past? Who told you about his past?"

Isabelle scoffed. "Not _that _past. I'm talking about his past..with women."

Clary pulled out of Jace's arms, despite his attempts to hold her, and stood up, crossing her arms. "What do you mean?" She asked, suspicously, noticing how Jace was desperately trying to get Isabelle to shut up.

She ignored him. "Wayland has a nasty _habit, _I guess you could call it, with playing with girls' hearts..." Isabelle shrugged innocently. "Usually all he wanted was a good lay, but sometimes it got deeper than that, on the girl's behalf, anyway." She threw a look at Jace. "Then he would break their hearts, and let them catch him with another girl, after he got tired of her."

Images of Jace being intertwined with that girl flashed through her mind, and Clary slowly backed away from him, as he stood up, and reached out for her. "Clary, I've changed-"

_Changed. _Clary wanted to hit him. She'd hoped that Isabelle had been lying, that _he hadn't _treated girls like toys. That he didn't throw them away like trash when he was bored with them.

"Jace. You-" Her voice broke, and she shook her head. "Why?"

His golden eyes looked pained, and his hands dropped uselessly to his sides. "I was going through so much," he whispered, his voice rough. "I needed to let out that stress of Father..."

_Oh, God. _

_Did he even love her? Or was it about her money? Or did he just need a sanctuary from his father? _

Clary clutched her stomach, and worried for a moment that she might be sick. _Well, you did just find out your boyfriend was a real man-whore, and might be using you. Why wouldn't you be feeling sick?_

"Go."

"Clary-"

_"Go."_

Jace sighed, looking defeated, and turned around, walking away.

_You've only been with him for what? A day? And you're already getting rid of him..._

_How many girls has he told he loved them? How many girls did he hold like he held me? Kissed them like he's kissed me? Why is it always me...? _

Isabelle sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry about your..loss," she said, in a voice indicating she wasn't upset to see him leave. "But I'm sure Sebastian and your father will be pleased with your decision."

Clary nodded, watching Jace's figure as it got smaller and smaller. "I guess so."

"Of course, Aline won't be happy when _her _boyfriend comes running back to you..." She let out a shaky laugh. "But, she'll be fine. I'll be with her." Isabelle's face grew distant as she spoke of her friend.

Clary frowned. "What makes you think I'll be getting back together with Sebastian?"

Isabelle looked at her, surprised. "Of course you are. You two are perfect for eachother."

_Not perfect. We mashed together. People think we fit, when we're really just uncomfortable. _

Clary shook her head.

Isabelle was beginning to look panicky. "But he loves you, Clarissa! He was going to take you to Hawaii, to his private condo there...Who knows? You might get married and have ki-"

_This chick is psycho._

Clary bit her trembling lip, staring after Jace. Was he still like that? If Isabelle hadn't stopped him, would he have broken her, all over again?

..._He always has other girls, just DYING to be next in line..._

Clary took a deep breath. She couldn't see him anymore. "Okay..."

Isabelle smiled widely. "Wonderful," she gushed. "Sebastian's going to be so happy..."

The other girl smiled and nodded, not really listening. Jace was gone. She'd finally chased him off.

Clary wanted to crawl in a hole. _I'm choosing Sebastian over Jace and his womanizing crap. I should be grateful I wasn't with him long enough to get sucked in...Right?_

But all she felt was sadness, as she followed Isabelle back up to the house, where her ex was waiting.

**J~C**

**:p They didn't last long, did they? **

**Clary may have jumped to conclusions to fast, but face it: The chick has trust issues...**

**Review...And I'll have Jace action going on in the next chapter...**


	12. Gone

**So, a lot of you are upset they lasted...not long. And I _totally _get that...But, honestly. Did you seriously think I'd leave the story like that? **

**(And no, Sebastian isn't going to do the dirty with Clary...He's too uptight for that...)**

***rolls eyes* I'm not _that _mean...**

**J~C**

**Jace**

_What the hell?_

Jace's face was in a deep scowl as he angrily tossed random clothing into his duffel bag, his hands shaking slightly. Clary was making him leave. Because of what he used to do.

_As if that uptight prick she used to date was any better..._

Jace sighed, picking up a silver ring that he had planned on giving Clary. His mother had given it to him, the night before she died. She'd been tucking him into bed, when he was twelve, (Because he'd always been a mama's boy) and said that it had been the ring his father had given to her when they were in high school. She had placed the ring in the palm of his hand, and folded his fingers over it, telling him to give it to the girl he was in love with.

_And he never got the chance._

There was a light knock on the door, and Jace straightened, hoping it was Clary.

It was Max.

He frowned when he saw what Jace was doing, and crossed his arms. "You're leaving?"

Jace nodded, before turning back to tossing his clothes into his bag.

"What about Clary?" Max demanded, his voice accusing. "Does she know you're leaving?"

Jace winced at the mention of his girlfriend-Now his ex-and clenched the ring in his pocket, the carved _W _digging into his skin. "She's actually the person who mentioned I should leave," Jace said quietly, not looking at Max. They had the same colored eyes, They were the same as Clary's.

Max stood up, straightening his back from leaning against the door frame. "What happened?"

Jace sat down on the bed that had used to be his. "Your father brought up my past with women," he pointed out. "And Clary doesn't want me anymore. She wants a boyfriend who will...Treat her right, I guess."

Max frowned. "Father never knew about you, though. I got off the phone with him a while ago. He never mentioned anything about you.."

Jace shrugged. "It doesn't matter, anymore. If Clary wants me gone, I'm gone." His face saddened. "I don't want to be a bother to her."

Max sighed, and clapped a brotherly hand on Jace's shoulder. "I'm with you, man. Where are you going to go? Home?"

_Home..._

Father would be waiting for him, there. Waiting to laugh a yet another job gone wrong. He'd be sitting behind that fancy-pancy desk of his, bottles of bourbon surrounding him.

Jace nodded. It wasn't as if he had the money to buy or rent himself an apartment or house. Hotels weren't much better when it came to money, either.

"Yeah," he said, jerking the zipper for his bag shut. "I'm going back home."

**J~C**

**Clary**

Sebastian's embrace was cold.

Not temperature wise...emotionally. His arms didn't hold the warmth or want that Jace's did. His chin was too pointy, as it rested on the top of her head, and he held her too tightly. Like he wasn't giving her the choice of leaving his grip or not.

"Clarissa," he cooed. "You don't know how happy I am to finally have you back."

_You don't know how pissed I am to have you come back, _she retorted, inwardly.

"Aw. You two are just so _adorable!" _Aline squealed, clapping her hands.

Clary frowned into Sebastian's chest. Since when was Aline supportive of their relationship?

_They probably fell apart. Maybe she just wants him to be happy. Maybe she's changed, too. _

Who knows? It seemed to Clary that everything was changing..

"Thank you, Aline," Sebastian said happily, with a double-edged meaning to his words. "But don't you and Isabelle have somewhere to be?"

Something was definitely up...

Clary pulled away, looking up at Sebastian, her eyes squinted. "What's going on?"

Sebastian's expression was innocent, and he shook his head. "What are you talking about, Clarissa?" He reached up, and cupped her cheek. But it felt..._wrong. _Like it should've been Jace, and not Sebastian, who was supposed to be touching her.

_Too bad he didn't feel the same way. He was probably used to having girls tripping over their own feet to be next in line with him. _

_He said that he loved me, _Clary argued with herself. _I know he loved me. _

_He still does..._

Clary broke out of Sebastian's grip, shaking her head. "Sebastian...I don't want you."

_How blunt of you. _

Sebastian blinked, his expression hurt. "You don't? But...Clarissa, I love-"

_"Don't even say it." _

Her Clarissa tone entered her voice. "You don't love me, alright? You never did. If you loved me, you wouldn't be a manipulative bastard. You cheated on me. And now, you _still _expect me to come back running to your arms..."

Sebastian began backing away, his face shocked. Oh, yeah. _This is what you made me into, asshole. _

Clary planted her fists on her hips, her expression scornful. "You don't even know me. And I've already met someone who does." Regret shot through her when she realized that someone was gone, now.

_He might still be here. You can always try to brong him back..._

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Clarissa, don't say that..."

_"What's going on?"_ Clary heard Isabelle hiss from th =e otherside of the door. _"What's she doing? Dammit, Aline, you said this would work..."_

_What _would work?

Clary sighed. "I'm sorry." She really wasn't, though. But it was polite to say so, in her opinion.

Sebastian's jaw clenched. "You're choosing that trashy blonde kid over _me?" _

_Is it that hard to believe? _"He understands me. And he loves me."

_He really does. _The thought made Clary's heart flutter, slightly. He might have a bedpost full of notches, but it didn't matter.

_He never left me, even after how horrible I was to him. Only after I told him to._

"Good bye, Sebastian."

Sebastian's black eyes crackled. "You _will _regret this, Clarissa," he warned.

_I will regret this. For not doing it sooner._

"Father will understand, I'm sure. Alec will be cooking, from now on."

"You bitch. Aline was better than you, anyways. You'll never be enough for him-"

_Smack._

Clary's hand whipped out, slapping Sebastian so hard his head snapped back, and at hopefully gave him a whiplash.

"Get the hell off of my property."

**J~C**

**Clary**

"Jace?"

She knocked hesitantly on his bedroom door, worrying the skin off her lower lip. "Jace? Please come out...I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Jace?" Clary frowned, worried. There was no sound coming from the other end of the door. Not even breathing...

She opened the door, slowly. "Ja-"

The room was empty.

_Where is he? Surely he wouldn't leave..._

"Clary? What are you doing in here?"

Max stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and his expression puzzled.

"Where's Jace? I need to talk to him."

Max shook his head. "Jace left, remember? You'd think that you of all people would be the first to know..."

"He _left?"_

"You told him that you wanted him to leave, didn't you?" Max's tone wasn't accusing, just curious.

"I didn't mean to _leave-leave..._I just wanted him to..leave me alone."

Clary sank onto Jace's bed, cradling her head in her hands. No, Jace wouldn't have left. He couldn't leave. She wanted him. She needed him. She _loved_ him, dammit!

_He couldn't have left. That's crazy talk. _

"Clary-I'm sorry. But you really hurt him-He left for you."

She covered her ears, shaking her head. _Jace wasn't gone. He just needed to cool down...He'll be back..._

"He went home."

_Home?_

_But she was supposed to be his home._

_She was supposed to be his sanctuary._

_From his father-_

_Oh, my God._

_His _father.

Clary stood up, her eyes wide. "No!"

Max frowned. "Clary, what-"

"No! No, no, no, no..." She shook her head, clutching her stomach. "He didn't go home...Too dangerous..."

"Clary." Max grabbed her by her arms. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked up at her brother, not really seeing him. "His father. He's going to hurt him."

Max shook his head. "You need to calm down, Clary. We don't even know where Jace lives? What do you mean, his father hurt him?"

_This can't be happening._

**J~C**

**Review...**


	13. Found

**This story will probably end in like, three chapters..? Or two. I dunno...**

**J~C**

**Jace**

He looked the same as he remembered.

Tall. Slightly muscular, but mostly slender, like Jace himself.

His wild, curly black hair covered his bloodshot eyes, and the smell of alcohol could be detected from the otherside of the room, where Jace was standing.

He didn't bother awknowledging the fact that Jace was back.

It was as if he'd never left.

Jace slowly walked around the house, shutting the door to his father's office behind him. Photos were scarce in the lifeless looking house he'd grown up in. But there were a few; A tiny picture of baby Jace lay on the floor, the glass cracked across his smiling, toothless face. Dried blood in the cracks of the glass, where Jace remembered the picture had been thrown, and had cut him across the eyebrow.

It hadn't scarred, but it had still hurt.

Jace frowned, fingering his eyebrow, noticing for the first time a thin patch of hair that was missing in the center. The exact same spot Michael had thrown the picture.

He dropped the picture, the little, happy boy taunting him. It mocked him, flaunting the innocence and giggles he never got to enjoy.

There was a picture of his mother. Celine. He had her blonde curls, and her lion-like eyes. She was prettier, in his opinion. So sweet. His earliest memory of her was when she would rock him to sleep, singing softly about mirrors, powerful swords and cups that, if you were to drink from it, you became a fierce warrior.

She didn't deserve to be married to the monster that was Michael.

He envied her, Jace realized, as his finger traced the outlines of her laughing face. She took the easy way out, when she killed herself. She left him with Michael, with nothing to defend himself from the angry, drunken rage of his father.

Jace dropped his hand, the sound of approaching footsteps reaching his ears.

"Jace."

He took a deep breath, turning around.

A fist crashed into his face, causing his head to fly back.

"You thought you could escape me?" Michael's rough voice, aged with many years of drinking, taunted. "You thought you'd be able to survive out on your own?"

Jace spat blood out of his mouth, shaking his head. And so it begins.

Michael's knee came up, knocking the breath out of him. Jace fell to the floor, unwilling to fight. Mom had always told him never to hit another person. To never sink to his father's level.

_I'm doing this for Clary. I'm not fighting, for Mom. It's what she would have wanted._

Jace smiled, thinking of Clary. If she was there, she might be holding him, soothing him and his hurts. She'd be with him.

His smile faded as Michael laughed cruely, reaching down and grabbing him by the throat, slamming him against the wall. Jace couldn't breath, and his eyes watered.

He didn't want Clary here. It was too dangerous. She'd get hurt.

"What are ya thinking about, you little piece of shit?" Michael snarled, his garlic-smelling breath passing over Jace's face. "Always daydreaming. Yer ugly little ass is gonna get kicked outta them clouds one day, believe me. All that dreaming ain't gonna get you nowhere."

Jace shook his head. Fists kept coming at him, and he eventually got tired of fighting it. The pain and humility. He was so tired, he thought, as Michael repeatedly slammed his head against the wall, and against the edge of the wooden coffee table.

He needed to rest his eyes. Blood was trickling down the sides of his face, and he could taste it in his mouth, feel it tickling his eyelashes.

_So tired._

Jace closed his eyes, the pain in his head beginning to numb away. Was he dying?

No, he couldn't be dying. Dying was supposed to be peaceful, welcoming.

Angels were supposed to be singing. All he heard was Michael swearing as he walked away, suddenly bored of his little game of torment.

Jace sighed, the pain in his chest, where Michael had stomped on him, flaring as he did so.

Dots covered his vision, and everything went black.

**J~C**

**Clary **

_Where is the fuckin' address? _

Clary bit her lip nervously, her fingers dancing along the tips of the hundreds of files that contained everything about their staff members; Birth, hobbies, their great-great-great Aunt Martha's eighth wedding anniversary, ect.

But there was nothing on Jace Wayland.

"Dammit!"

Clary slammed her hand down on the table, her left eye twitching. Jace could be hurt, and she was just standing behind a freakin' desk, trying to figure out where the hell he lived.

"Is there something wrong, Clarissa?"

She looked up; Kaelie Fey was standing timidly at the doorway, her bright blue eyes worried. But mostly scared.

Clary rubbed her face. In the older girl's defense, she _had _threatened to cut her tongue off for talking trash about her behind her back. Clary had gone as far as to hold a kitchen knife up to her face.

"I'm fine, Fey," she said. _I'm just worried, you know, about my boyfriend getting the apple sauce beat out of him, and I can't do anything about it. Just peachy. _

Kaelie nodded. "Great. I needed to drop off something, so, don't mind me..."

_Maybe I would, if I were to be interested in anything you were doing, _Clary thought sourly.

Kaelie shuffled forward, and hastily dropped a file onto the desk, squeaked a "good bye, Clarissa", and was out the door.

_What a queer girl. _

Out of curiousity, Clary picked up the fallen file, and grinned excitedly. _Kaelie, m'dear, _she thought, opening the file labeled 'Wayland', _You've just earned yourself a high fuckin' raise. _

_**J~C**_

**Clary**

The tires of Max's black Harley screeched in protest as she sped down the interstate, pushing the poor old motorcycle beyond its limit.

Hopefully Max didn't notice his favorite figure of transportation had suddenly disappeared.

Clary scowled beneath her helmet. She usually had a chauffer, so she had no idea where the hell Manhattan was. Pathetic, for someone who lived on the outskirts of Brooklyn, like herself.

_C'mon, c'mon..._

Clary tapped her foot, irritated, as an elderly couple took five minutes to get inside a freakin' taxi.

The cab in front of her took off, Clary behind it. Her eyes scanned the signs nearest to the crowded roads, searching desperately for the address it read on Jace's file.

_Found you._

Clary breathed a sigh of relief, and veered sharply to the left, narrowly missing a stray dog that was sitting forlornly on the curb.

_I'm coming, Jace._

**J~C**

**Clary**

_C75, C75, where are you, C75?_

Clary's hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead, worry rolling off her in waves? What if she was too late? What if Jace's father had _killed him? _What if they didn't live here any more?

"What the hell are you doing here, girly?" A raspy old voice snapped.

Clary jumped and spun around; An old lady who looked to be somewhere in her mid-fifties stood in the doorway of her apartment, which reeked of incense and patchuli. A cigarette dangled from her lips, and Clary had watched enough of television operas to know she was smoking weed. Great. She'd been cornered by some high old crone in a ghetto apartment.

"I-I'm looking for my boyfriend," she stammered. _If he even considers me his girlfriend, still, _she added mentally.

The old hag raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Boyfriend?" She checked out Clary's outfit, which screamed "I HAVE LOTS OF MONEY. KISS MY ASS."

Clary nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know where C75 is, would you?"

The old lady squinted at her. "How in the bloody hell would I know? It isn't as if I stalk every blasted resident of this hellhole; Much less a freak like Wayland."

"You know who lives there," Clary pointed out. "Which floor is he on?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "I ain't that cheap, doll," she said in her gravelly voice. "It's gonna cost ya if you want anything from me."

Clary impatiently huffed, and fought the urge to childishly stomp her foot. "Just tell me where the damn room is. I'll pay you later."

She shook her head. "Nope. I know girls like you..." She made a rude gesture at Clary. "Skinny little whores coming for a quick lay with the men here; You got nothin' on ya, slippin' under the radars of your daddy-"

_I don't have time for this. _Clary pulled out a fifty, tossing it at the big-mouthed woman. "Tell me. I need to get to my boyfriend."

"Don't be so huffy, ya Jane." The woman crouched, and Clary winced at the sounds of several cracks as she did; Woman needed to get into shape. She stood back up, wheezing slightly. "Upstairs."

"Wait." Clary was suddenly nervous. "Can you come with me?"

She stared at her. "Pardon? Why the hell would I wanna do that?"

Clary shifted. Truthfully, she was terrified of what she'd fine in Jace's apartment. "I'm scared."

The lady sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hell. That Wayland boy went back, dint he?"

Clary gaped at her.

"Don't you be looking at me like that, now. I used to baby-sit his whiny ass when he was a youngin' and his mama was livin'." She sighed again, wiping at her powdered forehead. "His daddy gonna whup his ass."

Anger. "You _knew _his dad was beating him?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Please. I called the police several times, kept the little brat in my place, but Michael always got back outta prison." She shrugged. "You gonna take me up or not?"

_Taking her up _turned out to be the woman, who Clary found out was a cheap fortune teller, Madame Dorothea, leaning heavily on Clary's side as she struggled up the steps. What kind of apartment didn't have an elevator?

"There it is." Madame Dorothea jabbed a pudgy finger at a red door in the middle of the hall, paint chipping off, the brass number rotting off. "Looks the same. Except shittier than it was four years ago."

_My. What a pleasant mouth you have, Grandma._

_The better to cuss you out with, my sweet._

Clary rolled her eyes, swallowing her panic. _Please be alright. _

She stopped in front of the door, unwilling to open it. She glanced hopefully at Dorothea. Maybe she would...

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for? I ain't openin' the bloody door. That douchebag might be on the other end with a damn chainsaw."

How reassuring.

Clary took a deep breath, and quietly creaked the door open.

"You go in first, Red. I have more to live for than yer Barbie ass."

She rolled her eyes, stepping in.

It was quiet.

_Wait..._

_Oh, God!_

Clary clapped a hand over her nose. "Jesus," she coughed out. "What the hell, Dorothea?"

The old lady shrugged. "I fart. You fart. Get over it, Priss."

_Tart._

"Jace," she hissed, her hands cupping around her mouth. "Where are you? Jace!"

Madame Dorothea grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Are you crazy?" She demanded in a whisper. "Ya can't go 'round yellin' for the boy! Michael finds you, he's gonna cut your throat out and hang yer head over his bloody mantle. And then imagine what he'd do to _my _ripe body." She shuddered.

Clary scowled. "Well, what do I do?" She demanded. "He might be lying _dead_ around in here. And you want me to worry about his psychopath of a father?"

"Exactly."

The red head shook her head. "I'm looking for him."

Then she turned and began walking, Madame Dorothea letting out an annoyed huff, but followed her anyways.

(~~~~*~~~~)

Clary tip-toed down the hallway, and froze mid-step. "Is that-?"

Madame Dorothea peered over her shoulder. "Don't scream," she snarled in Clary's ear, just as she was opening her mouth to do just that.

_He looks so...Broken._

She pressed her fist against her mouth to stifle the shaky sobs she knew were about to come.

Dorothea shook her head. "Imma kill that sonovabitch," she murmured.

Jace was lying in the middle of the hallway, in a small puddle of his own blood.

His golden hair was matted with sweat and blood, glass sprinkled on his face and curls. His face was badly bruised, blood coming rapidly from his open mouth, dried blood crusting around his nose.

He didn't even look like _Jace_, anymore.

Clary whimpered. God, he must be in so much pain...

Madame Dorothea put her hand on her shoulder. "Michael probably passed out by now," she whispered. "You get Goldy; I'll deal with him."

Clary looked over at the older woman in surprise. "You're going to take Michael? He beat up _Jace."_

The fortune-teller scoffed. "The scrawny little rat couldn't wrestle a rubber duck. I can take that old ass." She flexed her sagging biceps. "I took karate, kid. I'm gonna go Freddie Krueger on his drunk ass."

Clary nodded. "Right. Well..." She glanced down at Jace, her lip trembling. At least his eyes were closed. If they were open, he'd be dead? Right?

"Yeah. I'll take him to the hospital." She threw a teary look over at Jace. "I'll come back for you, after Michael's ripped you apart."

Dorothea rolled her eyes. "Get outta here, ya brat."

Clary hurried over and knelt by Jace, reaching underneath his back gently, and picked him up. Slowly.

She stumbled under his weight, but refused to let him fall. She'd be damned if she let him get any more hurt than he already was.

(~~~~*~~~~)

The paramedics didn't have to say anything.

She could see the doubts written on their faces when they rolled Jace in the emergency room.

They didn't think he was going to make it.

Clary curled up in her plastic chair, people walking in and out of the waiting room.

_Jace. Please stay with me. You can't...die, now._

**J~C**

**Review...**


	14. Waking Up

**I'm back. So soon, I know...I'm _that _awesome...*cheesy grin***

**J~C**

**Madame Dorothea**

She was breathing heavily by the time she reached the doorway of the slimy weasel's office.

Dorothea rolled her eyes when she realized the bloody door was locked. Cowardly bastard. But whatever. That could be easily fixed...

She grinned, and leaned her side heavily against the door, then pushed with a bolts popped loose-Honestly, where did he buy them?-and the door squeaked as it fell uselessly to the ground.

Michael was still unconscious, to her relief. In order for her to pull a Britney Spears, she wouldn't be able to handle him awake. She was fifty four, not Jackie Chan.

Madame Dorothea walked-More like 'waddled'-over to where Michael was laying, face down on his desk.

She shook her head, and huffed and wheezed heavily as she bent down to pick up a fallen lamp.

Raising the lamp over her head, she glanced down at the sleeping man. _Now or never, Dor, _she told herself. _Now ain't the time to be actin' like chicken shit. _

It felt wrong, to kill the man when he was unconscious. In movies, the hero or heroine would be noble enough to wait till the enemy was awake, so they could fight fairy.

Bullshit.

Madame Dorothea chuckled. She wasn't noble; She'd done her fair share of stealin', lyin' and betrayin', all with a smile on her face. Who said she had to fight fair?

With a heavy breath, she brought that damn lamp on Michael's neck, effectively ending his life.

'Bout fuckin' time.

**J~C**

**Clary**

_Please, please, please..._

Her eyes were squeezed shut, trying to block out the other voices. Jace had to live. She'd be nothing without him. _Nothing. _

"Miss?"

Clary pulled her hands away from her face, glancing up to see a stoic looking doctor standing in front of her. "Are you the one who brought in Jace Wayland?"

Clary nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she might throw up on him.

The doctor sighed, running his hands through his oily looking hair, sneering slightly.

She decided on the spot she didn't like him. With his greasy, ugly hair...

"He's in a mild coma, and we're afraid, the longer he's asleep, the less likely it is he'll wake up."

_Shut up, _she demanded inwardly. _Shut up, shut up. I don't want to hear anymore..._

"But we're done operating on him. You can go in and see him." Then he walked away. Queer little piece of rat shit.

Clary sighed, and tugged at her hair. Already, she was losing it...

(~~~*~~~)

He looked so peaceful, and if he wasn't in the hospital, with several different colored tubes surrounding him, Clary would've thought that he was asleep.

Except he wasn't asleep, and she doubted he'd wake up from his coma.

Clary breathed shakily, and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

_This is all my fault, _she thought, shaking her head. _I sent him away, and now he's going to die because of me. _

Tears began forming in her eyes, and Clary angrily wiped them away before they could fall; she wasn't about to cry. Jace went through all this pain, for her, and not once did he cry. Now, neither would she.

Clary choked on a sob that was beginning to rise, and reached over, gripping Jace's hand gently. She carefully managed not to touch the IV that was pierced through his wrist, stroking his knuckles lightly.

"I'm sorry, Jace," she whispered, wishing he was awake so that he would be able to hear her. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm glad-I'm glad you weren't alone when you went through that, even though it was for your own sexual needs. I'm glad you had something to escape to." The tears had started falling now, and she knew there was no stopping them.

"I wish you hadn't left; so I could apologize. I never wanted you gone."

She gave a reluctant chuckle. "I guess this is my consequence for being such an assclown."

Clary released a light sob. "I'm going to miss you."

She wiped at her face, sniffing. "I still love you."

Squeezing his hand.

Very lightly, she felt him squeeze back.

(~~~*~~~)

Clary was surprised no one ran in the room to see _why _there was a high-pitched screaming coming from there, but she was grateful for the privacy, nonetheless.

_"Jace!" _She barely restrained herself from flinging herself at him, though the temptation was still there. "Ohmygodohmygod..."

His eyes opened, one at a time, and he smiled wryly at her. "Nice to see you still have such fine lungs," he said in a raspy voice. "Lord knows what we'd do without them."

Clary slapped his shoulder, forgetting he was in pain, and swore when she was him wince. "Oh, God. Jace..I'm so sorry, I forgot-"

"'S fine, fine." He waved off her concern. "I'm fine."

"But you must be in so much pain-Shit! I need to get a doctor-"

"Clary, Clary." Jace reached the arm without an IV towards her, touching her arm. "I'm fine. Don't bring in the doctors. They give me the creeps."

"But-"

He cut her off with that look; The look Father would give his clients, and at times caused them to burst into tears.

"I'm fine. Trust me."

Clary sighed, hating that she felt so helpless. "Is there anything you need, then?"

Jace nodded. "Can you get in here with me?" He raised an arm delicately, cringing. "It feels too cold and lonely in here."

She rolled her eyes. "Jace, I'll pull out your..needle, _thingies." _Clary shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you if I brush up against your cuts-"

Jace pouted, his eyes pleading. _"Please?" _

Clary bit her lip. It looked so tempting, his arms opened hopefully, and with the stress she'd been through, she sure as hell needed some cuddling.

"Fine."

She somehow managed to maneuver her way around the tubes and needles that were wrapped around him, and laid stiffly next to him, careful not to allow any part of her to touch him.

Jace rolled his eyes, and stubbornly wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her back so that he was spooning her.

Clary relaxed at the contact, recognizing the broadness of his chest, the muscles of his strong arms, and the warmth and scent that was just _Jace. _

_"Hmm." _

Jace pressed his face into the crown of her head, sighing heavily. "I missed you, too," he whispered, his breath blowing at her hair.

She 'hmm'd' again. "It hasn't even been a whole day, silly," she whispered back, though she knew what he meant.

Clary could feel him shake his head. "I thought I wouldn't see you again," he said in a soft voice. "Please don't do that to me again."

Clary sighed. "I thought you were going to die," she admitted. "If you go home again, I'm sending Dorothea after you to kick your ass into Saturday."

"You met Dorthea?" Jace sounded surprised.

"Yeah..." Clary was quiet. "She's quite...lively."

He scoffed. "Bat shit crazy, my mom used to call her." He sobered. "But I loved her, all the same. She sort of took over the 'Mom' role after Mom died."

Clary nodded. Paused. "Can you forgive me?" She asked in a timid voice. What if he didn't want her? What if he decided she was too much, with baggage he didn't want to handle?

Jace breathed out a sigh of relief. "God, yes." He nuzzled her neck. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me back..."

She smiled. "I'll always want you back," she murmured.

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Yeah, I'm starting to get that."

(~~~*~~~)

"I killed that sick motherfucker!"

They both started in surprise, but Jace kept his gentle grip on her, as they both turned to see a proud Madame Dorothea standing in the doorway of the hospital room.

"You did what now?"

Dorothea gave Jace the stink eye. "I beat the shit outta yer fatha' with that shitty ol' lamp his daddy got him for a weddin' gift." She crossed her arms. "He ain't gonna go walkin' 'round, eva again."

Jace blinked at her. "Er, thanks?"

She nodded. "Yer welcome. Now," she clapped her pudgy hands. "You, skeetbandit," she pointed a round finger at Clary. "Imma gonna be crashin' at whateva hellhole you live in. Jace, too."

Clary frowned. Living with Dorothea? Hell, no.

Jace? Course. She would've brought it up if the old fortune-teller hadn't barged in.

Jace stroked a bandaged hand down her face. "Can she?"

"Are you serious?" She demanded in a whisper. "She'll scare away all the staff."

Dorothea cleared her throat. "Baby girl," she growled. "If them homewreakers survived a bitch of a boss like you, they gonna fuckin' _adore _me."

Jace snorted. "She can have my room."

Clary nodded, turning around so her chest was pressed against his, and buried her face in his neck, kissing his collarbone..."You're staying in my room," she told him.

"Yes ma'am."

Dorothea scoffed. "Whipped, that's what you are. Bloody whipped." She glared at him. "You better not have shed lice in your blasted room, you rotten pig."

_How motherly. No wonder Jace loves her so much._

Jace looked offended. "Lice? In my hair? Hell-fuckin'-no."

Dorothea nodded. "You two crazy kids get his crap up 'n ready." She looked over her shoulder. "I'll distract 'em pervy docs while you and Pippi Schlong-Stockin' get out."

Clary sat up. "But Jace needs to be checked out-"

"Not on my blasted watch." Madame Dorothea glared at her. "I ain't lettin' those good fer nothin' asses poke at my baby boy. They give me the creeps."

Jace poked her. "Told you so."

Clary rolled her eyes, swinging her legs over the side, and helped Jace up. "Fine. But if I think he's looking even a little queasy, I'm bringing him back," she warned.

Jace shook his head, kissing her softly, causing Dorothea to groan in disgust.

"Ya horndogs keep that in the bedroom, ya here?"

Yeah. Living with her was going to be _wonderful. _

On the other hand, she might be able to scare away Sebastian, Aline and Isabelle...

**J~C**

**Yes, I let him live...*rolls eyes* Do you honestly think that low of me?**

**Anyhoo, next chapter is the epilogue...*tears***

**Review...**


	15. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue...finally...**

**J~C**

**Clary**

Jace tickled her, causing her to roll over on their bed in a fit of giggles.

"Admit it," he demanded, kissing and nibbling her neck, his tickling fingers refusing to stop.

_"NEVER."_

"You asked for it, Morgenstern..."

He pounced on her, causing her to land against the pillows, straddling her waist as he continued his assault.

"Dammit, Jace!" Clary squealed, trying to slap away his hands. "She isn't, alright?"

Jace shook his head. "Admit ittt..."

God, he was going to suffocate her! "Alright, alright," she yelled. "Dorothea's awesome. Jeez."

He grinned. "Now, was that really so hard?"

Clary sat up and glared at him. "Yes," she huffed. "She locked me _inside the horse stables over night."_

Jace shrugged. "She has bad memory."

"She told my dad that we weren't using protection."

Jace grinned at that. "She's an old lady, Clary; Gossips her thing."

She slapped his arm. "She hits on Max."

Jace snorted. "He hits on her, too."

"She's crushing on my dad."

"She's lonely; Would you rather her be crushing on me?"

"She _sold my car off of eBay."_

"We all make mistakes."

Clary threw up her hands. "You are impossible. This coversation is over."

Jace nodded. "Because I just won. Listen."

They both went quiet. (Partly because Jace had Clary pinned down, and his hand was covering her mouth.)

"Goddammit, I can't take this bullshit anymore," Aline screamed, and the sound of her stomping could be faintly heard from the couple's room.

"That's so ironic, ya whining bitch! Considerin' everythin' that comes outta ya mouth is bullshit," Dorothea hollered back.

The sound of poorly stifled laughter could be heard across the hall, where Jonathon, Max, and Valentine Morgenstern were hiding from the bitch smackdown.

"I'm with her! You've done nothing but cause trouble, you fat old hag," Isabelle agreed.

"Cause trouble? By tryin' to get rid of yer saggin' buttcheeks?"

"You are a cheap street rat," Sebastian snapped. "Clarissa made a mistake by letting you move in."

"Lettin' me? Boy, I run the damn place! And what is yer preppy ass sayin' 'bout bein' cheap? Everyone knows ya been fuckin' them two whores since day one!"

Aline gasped. "How dare-"

"I just did. Now, either get yer plastic Barbie Doll asses outta my house, or Imma haul them out."

Sebastian laughed, cold and harsh. "As if you could-"

...

...

"OW."

"What the _hell?"_

"Let go of my ear, or I'm going to sue your cheap ass..."

"Ya babies shuddup. I been done this to Jace since he been five, he took it like a man."

"You're pulling my earrings!"

...

...

"They're gone!" Dorothea hollered. "And if I ain't get a fuckin' thank you, Imma take ya'll out by _yer _ears-"

"THANK YOU, DOROTHEA!" Everyone, including Valentine, yelled. The woman scared them shitless.

...

...

...

"Fine," Clary said with a sigh. "Dorthea's awesome."

Jace grinned, triumphantly. "I could've told you that."

She air-punched his shoulder, careful not to touch him where his bandages were. "Cocky ass."

He smiled at her, kissing her swiftly on the cheek. "Hard ass."

Clary nestled her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping herself around him. "I'm really going to miss Sebastian," she said in a serious voice, teasing him.

Jace nodded. "And I'm _really _going to miss Aline..."

"Asshole."

...

...

...

...

"I love you."

...

...

...

"I dunno..."

_Smack. _

"Ow. Fine. I love you, too."

...

...

...

-End

**J~C**

**Would you believe me if I told you this took me ten minutes to write?**

**...:p Sorry it's short, but this is how I'd pictured the ending...*shrugs***

**Review...**


End file.
